


Autumn Leaves

by Fla1984



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fla1984/pseuds/Fla1984
Summary: ..ancora non si conoscevano..il destino le avrebbe fatte incontrare..





	1. cap.one

E fu un attimo. Un attimo che cambiò tutta la sua vita. La telefonata, le grida, i pianti e poi..il silenzio. Lexa era persa, in un momento tutto quello che sapeva, tutto quello in cui aveva sempre creduto era sparito, andato. Non riusciva a pensare, non sapeva neanche se tutto quello che era appena successo fosse realmente accaduto. 

_ “Forse è un sogno”  _ pensò, _“adesso mi sveglio..e tutto questo non sarà mai esistito”_ si trovò a pensare nuovamente. Inutile dire che non fu così. La sua migliore amica, la persona che più contava nella sua vita non c’era più…e poco importava sapere cosa gliel’avesse portata via. Un incidente, dissero. Un banale, insulso, incidente e insieme alla sua amica se n’era andato anche un pezzo di sé stessa. E fu così che si ritrovò con ancora il telefono tra le mani a sentire il suo cuore spezzarsi ancora e ancora, credendo che tutti quei mille pezzettini mai avrebbero trovato modo di ricongiungersi. Senza forze, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, si abbandonò contro la grande libreria di casa sua e lì rimase, non una lacrima a solcare il suo volto, non un tremore ma solo tante..troppe..domande.

_ Tre mesi dopo _

_ “ehi O, notizie dal corriere per quella spedizione che stiamo aspettando?” _ chiese Lexa alla sua amica mentre camminava freneticamente per tutto il suo studio. 

_ “no..ancora niente. Ora provo a richiamarli, dobbiamo assolutamente ricevere tutto entro domani” _ rispose Octavia, che era alle prese con un sacco di ordini on-line da gestire e troppo poco tempo per farlo. Lexa guardò la sua amica e si sorprese a pensare a quanta strada avessero fatto insieme da quando avevano deciso di aprire uno studio fotografico che fosse tutto loro. Erano socie, dividevano a metà tutto di quella piccola attività. Lexa era grata per il fatto che Octavia fosse lì con lei in quella avventura così economicamente rischiosa, ma soprattutto le era grata perché riusciva a capirla, sapeva quando era il momento di lasciarle i suoi spazi e quando invece c’era bisogno di una sua parola, di un abbraccio.

_ “Lex hai poi risposto al rettore della facoltà di Arte?” _

_ “mmhh??di cosa parli? _ Domandò Lexa, provando a pensare a cosa si stesse riferendo la sua amica

_ “non te ne sarai scordata..?ti avevo lasciato un appunto sulla tua scrivania”  _ Octavia la stava guardando, ma aveva anche appena capito che il suo appunto era andato sicuramente perduto fra le mille scartoffie che Lexa aveva sulla scrivania. E così provò a spiegarle di cosa si trattasse.

_ “sei stata invitata dalla tua ex insegnante di fotografia, nonché rettore adesso di una delle più prestigiose università di New York, per parlare alla classe di Arte di fotografia, della TUA fotografia, e di cosa vuol dire essere una delle donne più competenti proprio in questo ambito”  _ le disse 

_ “Indra..”  _ e un sorriso le solcò il viso al ricordo di quella donna che tanto le aveva insegnato e tanto aveva creduto il lei. 

_ “..se non fosse stato per lei..” _ sussurò Lexa 

_ “non saremmo qui ora a fare questa conversazione”  _ le rispose prontamente la sua amica.

_ “Lo so Lexa quanto Indra conti per te, proprio per questo credo che tu debba andare. E poi sei sempre un bel bocconcino…magari scalderai qualche cuore mentre sei lì” _ Octavia le fece l’occhiolino mentre la guardava alquanto divertita.

_ “Fotografia O…stiamo parlando di fotografia..non voglio pensare a nient’altro in questo momento, non ne ho il tempo e sinceramente neanche la voglia”.  _ E con quelle parole Octavia sapeva che la discussione si era appena conclusa, Lexa aveva eretto un muro sull’argomento talmente alto che le era sempre impossibile trovarci anche solo una piccola crepa per potercisi insinuare. 

_ “mah..sarà anche come dici tu..” _ si trovò a risponderle Octavia _“vorrà dire che sarò positiva io anche per te, fino a quando non lo sarai tu per te stessa”_

Lexa le lanciò un’occhiata di sfuggita e decise di fare la sola cosa che sapeva essere giusta in quel momento..

_ “per favore O, chiamami l’università, ho una conferenza da confermare” _

\---------

Era Ottobre. Clarke adorava questa stagione dell’anno, poteva dire con assoluta certezza che fosse la sua stagione preferita. Gli alberi che si coloravano di tinte così calde e piene, le foglie che piano piano cadevano, l’aria che si faceva più fresca ma mai troppo pungente. Adorava godersi New York in questo periodo dell’anno, le piaceva più di ogni altra cosa passeggiare per Central Park e lasciare che tutti i suoi pensieri volassero via, piano piano, proprio come facevano le foglie sugli alberi, mentre i suoi occhi si inebriavano di tutti quei colori e di quei profumi che gli innumerevoli alberi del parco le regalavano. Stava passeggiando, proprio come faceva sempre quando qualcosa la preoccupava, ritrovandosi quasi inaspettatamente davanti al monumento nel parco dedicato a John Lennon. Del parco quello era decisamente il suo posto preferito. A terra un grande cerchio con al centro la scritta _“imagine”_ , dal nome di una delle sue canzoni più celebri. Ogni volta Clarke si trovava a pensare a quanto quella singola parola avesse significato e si trovava sempre a sorridere nel vedere quante persone vi fossero sempre intorno a quel piccolo lembo di terra. Alcuni suonavano le canzoni di John intrattenendo la folla, altri si facevano fotografare per portare con loro un ricordo di quel momento, altri ancora sedevano sulle panchine intenti a riposarsi, stanchi probabilmente dal lungo girovagare per la città. Tutti però, passando di lì, non potevano far altro che cantare sulle note di quei musicisti che suonavano in totale libertà e quello, secondo la ragazza, era sicuramente uno dei più bei modi di rendere omaggio al grande musicista e al suo messaggio di pace e speranza.

Senza pensarci troppo si sedette anche lei su una delle panchine antistanti il monumento e sottovoce canticchiò parole che conosceva fin troppo bene, fino a quando non sentì qualcuno sedersi al suo fianco cominciare a canticchiare insieme a lei. Sapeva perfettamente di chi si trattava..avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce e quel profumo anche ad occhi chiusi.

_ “sei arrivata..ormai non ci speravo quasi più!”  _ disse Clarke senza voltarsi a guardare la ragazza che le sedeva di fianco

_ “ovviamente bellezza!pensavi che ti avrei lasciato qui sola in balia dei tuoi pensieri?”  _ le rispose prontamente la ragazza, avvicinandosi e lasciandole un bacio sulla guancia.

_ “questo posto è meraviglioso”  _ le disse piano Clarke _“tira fuori il meglio delle persone”_

E fu in quel momento che il braccio della ragazza al suo fianco passò dietro alla sua testa e si posizionò sulla spalla, abbracciandola forte

_ “mi sei mancata tanto Griffin”  _ le disse guardandola finalmente negli occhi

_ “mi sei mancata anche tu Rae” _ . E così dicendo appoggiò la sua testa sulla spalla della ragazza, lasciando che questa la stringesse ancora più forte. Clarke sorrise, cullandosi in quell’abbraccio che tanto le era mancato. Finalmente Rae era a casa. Finalmente la sua migliore amica era tornata.

\---------

All’università il tempo sembrava scorrere in un modo del tutto autonomo. C’era il tempo delle lezioni, il tempo dedicato allo studio, il tempo delle pause e il tempo dedicato alle attività extra-curriculari. Ogni giorno Clarke oltrepassava il grande portone della NYU, la New York University, entusiasta di poter contribuire a formare giovani menti e si sentiva privilegiata. Faceva un lavoro che adorava, era sicura che quella fosse proprio la sua strada e quel giorno non era diverso dagli altri. Percorse il lungo corridoio fino a raggiungere il suo ufficio e si trovò a sorridere quando vide appoggiati al muro di fianco alla sua porta due ragazzi intenti a scambiarsi effusioni. 

“ _mm…mm”_ si schiarì la voce Clarke. Immediatamente i due ragazzi si allontanarono l’una dall’altro, visibilmente imbarazzati

_ “scusi professoressa Griffin”  _ si affrettò a dire il ragazzo _“non ci eravamo accorti che stesse arrivando qualcuno_ ”

_ “non preoccuparti Monty, immagino che questo muro sia molto comodo”  _ gli sorrise Clarke e facendo un occhiolino alla ragazza insieme a lui proseguì _“ fatevi trovare a lezione fra dieci minuti e dimenticherò questo nostro incontro”_

E così dicendo entrò nel suo ufficio e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, recuperò dalla scrivania quello che le serviva per la lezione del giorno e si affrettò a raggiungere l’aula magna. Era una giornata non troppo impegnativa, avrebbe fatto un’ora di lezione e poi avrebbe lasciato il restante tempo ad un’esperta nel settore della fotografia che avrebbe parlato ai ragazzi del suo lavoro e di quello specifico settore artistico. Non sapeva chi sarebbe venuto, in effetti Indra era stata piuttosto vaga a riguardo e lei stessa aveva fatto poche domande. Sapeva solo che si trattava di una ex studentessa di quella stessa università che una volta laureata si era specializzata nel settore della fotografia e che era diventata anche piuttosto famosa. Le loro strade non si erano mai incrociate però, anche perché Clarke si occupava principalmente di pittura. Il suo mondo erano i quadri, i colori, i pennelli ma ovviamente si trovava ad essere affascinata anche da tutte le altre forme artistiche ed era entusiasta quel giorno di poter imparare anche lei qualcosa di nuovo. 

_ “buongiorno Indra..scusami se arrivo all’ultimo minuto..oggi è stata tutta una corsa!”  _ disse Clarke arrivando con passo spedito alle porte dell’aula

_ “buongiorno Clarke. Sei perfettamente in orario. Volevo solo assicurarmi che ti ricordassi che oggi verrà Miss Woods a parlare alla classe”  _ disse Indra aprendo la porta dell’aula e lasciando che Clarke entrasse per prima

_ “certo, mi ricordo _ ” le rispose la docente mentre a grandi passi raggiungeva la scrivania posta al centro di un grande anfiteatro. Gli studenti stavano entrando e stavano prendendo posto e mentre Clarke accendeva il videoproiettore aggiunse

_ “sono ben felice di lasciare spazio anche ad altri esperti così qualificati. Non può che essere un bene per i ragazzi. Voglio che possano esplorare tante realtà e decidere in assoluta consapevolezza qual è la loro arte”  _ e Clarke lo disse sinceramente, credeva nel suo lavoro e voleva solo il meglio per i suoi studenti. 

_ “benissimo, ti lascio allora alla tua lezione. Lexa arriva tra un’ora, per favore mandala nel mio ufficio quando avrà terminato il suo intervento”  _ le disse Indra 

_ “Lexa?”  _ si trovò a domandare Clarke

_ “si Lexa..Miss Woods”  _ le rispose Indra e velocemente avanzò verso l’uscita.

_ Lexa… _ si trovò a pensare Clarke senza neanche essersene resa conto.. _è proprio un bel nome_..

Velocemente lasciò andare quel pensiero e cominciò la lezione. Aveva tante cose fare e poco tempo per farle.

\---------

Eccola lì. Di fronte all’aula magna della sua facoltà che era stata casa sua per così tanto tempo. Doveva veramente tanto a quel posto, l’aveva fatta diventare la donna che era oggi, l’aveva protetta e istruita, le aveva dato un futuro nel solo campo in cui Lexa sapeva essere portata. Lì aveva incontrato persone fantastiche, appassionate come lei, con le quali aveva condiviso sogni e progetti. E lì era anche il posto in cui aveva conosciuto lei..il suo cuore le martellò nel petto a quel pensiero, il respiro si fece corto, le gambe per un attimo cedettero sotto il peso di quel ricordo. Era stato un pomeriggio del suo primo anno, stava correndo nel lungo corridoio, lo stesso in cui si trovava anche in quel momento, e dalla troppa fretta andò a sbattere contro qualcuno che nello stesso momento stava uscendo dall’aula magna. Era una ragazza, alta, slanciata, dai capelli neri e gli occhi altrettanto scuri ma sul suo viso non vi era un’espressione arrabbiata dovuta all’accaduto anzi, sul suo viso un accenno di sorriso. 

_ “tutto bene?”  _ le disse subito _“spero che tu non ti sia fatta male”_ aggiunse poi

_ “si si tutto bene..scusami, sono in ritardo e proprio non ti ho vista. Ti ho travolta, mi dispiace davvero”  _ disse tutto d’un fiato Lexa sinceramente dispiaciuta

_ “ non preoccuparti, cose che capitano. Sei in questo corso?”  _ le domandò e senza aspettare la risposta aggiunse _“ sono Costia, piacere di conoscerti”_

_ “Lexa. Si sono in questo corso, sempre se non mi espellono per i miei continui ritardi”  _ disse scatenando una risata nella ragazza di fronte a lei. 

_ “bè allora mi sa proprio che ci vedremo in giro Lexa” _ e sorridendole se ne andò di gran fretta. Lexa in quel momento ancora non sapeva quanto quella ragazza sarebbe stata importante per lei, quanto avrebbe cambiato la sua vita.

Ma la sua migliore amica non c’era più e Lexa si trovò a ricacciare indietro quel ricordo che adesso stava bruciando nel suo cuore, si costrinse a metterlo da parte altrimenti non sarebbe mai potuta entrare in quell’aula. E così fece, raccolse tutte le sue forze, mise la maschera di Lexa la fotografa e aprì la porta entrando a piccoli passi nell’aula che conosceva come le sue tasche.

A quello però che vide non era preparata. Una volta entrata nella grande stanza ci mise qualche attimo ad abituarsi alla penombra che vi aleggiava, tanti ragazzi seduti tra i banchi erano assorti in quella che sembrava essere una lezione molto interessante. Non vedeva ancora bene, ma una cosa catturò immediatamente l’attenzione della fotografa: una voce. Era calda, bassa e decisamente tranquilla. Roca e sicura, spiegava concetti complicati con una semplicità disarmante e Lexa si trovò completamente rapita da quel suono. Immediatamente i suoi occhi scattarono in direzione della scrivania al centro dell’aula e due occhi le si pararono davanti come fari nelle nebbia. Se la voce era disarmante, gli occhi che Lexa incrociò erano spiazzanti. Appassionati, vivi, scattanti e meravigliosi. Di un colore che Lexa, dalla sua posizione non riusciva a vedere bene, ma che intravedeva dovessero essere azzurri. Rimase immobile, incapace di muoversi e di pensare. Sapeva che di lì a poco avrebbe dovuto parlare all’intera classe, ma l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare in quel momento era stare lì, in piedi, immobile ad ascoltare quella ragazza con quella voce meravigliosa che l’aveva derubata di tutta la sua attenzione. 

E fu un attimo. I loro sguardi si incrociarono, per un momento furono occhi negli occhi e il tempo sembrò fermarsi. Si osservarono come se nella stanza non ci fossero altri che loro due, come se fosse l’unica cosa importante in quel momento. Senza accorgersene Lexa fece qualche passo avanti e si trovò a pochi metri dalla ragazza al centro dell’aula. Fu allora che l’insegnante parlò, rivolgendosi direttamente a lei

_ “ sono..sono..la professoressa Griffin”  _ disse un po’ incespicando Clarke, sorpresa della sua reazione davanti alla ragazza di fronte a lei

_ “io sono Lexa..Lexa Woods”  _ ribatè Lexa, sentendo una strana sensazione nel petto che non riusciva a spiegarsi. Cercando di ritrovare un po’ di sicurezza aggiunse subito dopo _“ professoressa Griffin, quando vuole io sono pronta per il mio intervento”_

_ “chiamami pure Clarke e diamoci del tu..in fondo stai per parlare ai miei ragazzi e io non lascio i miei studenti nelle mani del primo che passa”  _ e così dicendo le sorrise, un sorriso genuino che fece sorridere Lexa di rimando. 

_ “ragazzi..come accennato all’inizio della nostra lezione, ho il piacere di presentarvi Lexa Woods, esperta di fotografia che ci racconterà un po’ del suo lavoro e della sua arte “  _ disse Clarke alzando il tono della sua voce cosi che tutti potessero sentire e un applauso si diffuse in tutta l’aula. Lexa si sistemò dietro al pulpito ma prima di cominciare a parlare Clarke aggiunse _“trattatela bene o ve la vedrete con me”_ e mentre una risata partiva dai banchi dei suoi studenti, Clarke si trovò a sorriderle e Lexa si perse in quegli occhi che ora vedeva chiaramente davanti a lei. Aveva avuto proprio ragione, erano azzurri..di un azzurro del quale era sicura avrebbe fatto fatica a dimenticarsi..


	2. cap.two

Imbarazzo, si proprio imbarazzo, era stata la prima sensazione che Lexa aveva provato quando aveva cominciato a parlare davanti a tutti quei ragazzi. Era partita raccontando a grandi linee chi era e quale fosse il suo lavoro, quale era stato il suo percorso accademico e cosa l’avesse spinta ad essere lì in quel momento a parlare a quella platea attenta. I ragazzi ascoltavano assorti, Clarke si era spostata e si era seduta sulla scrivania gambe a penzoloni, concentrata anche lei sulle parole della fotografa. Fu solo a metà del suo intervento che Lexa decise di movimentare un po’ le cose, voleva che quella lezione potesse essere di ispirazione per quegli studenti ma anche divertente.

_ “bene..”  _ disse quindi _“vorrei adesso mostrarvi una foto. Non vi dirò niente più di questo, vi invito però ad osservarla attentamente. Vi lascerò un minuto di tempo per farlo poi ne discuteremo insieme”_

Afferrò quindi il mouse alla sua destra, cliccò sull’icona jpeg posizionata sul pc davanti a lei e l’immagine si proiettò sul grande telo bianco alle sue spalle. Raffigurava una ragazza, girata di spalle, in canottiera e pantaloncini che camminava in quello che sembrava essere un campo di grano. Con la mano sinistra si teneva stretto sulla testa un grande cappello di paglia, con la mano destra invece teneva stretta la mano di un’altra persona, probabilmente la stessa che aveva scattato la foto e che si capiva la stesse seguendo. Intorno a loro nessun altro, solo il cielo, il campo e il vento. 

Lexa stava lasciando tempo ai ragazzi di osservare l’immagine e mentre lo faceva, impercettibilmente, fece correre lo sguardo su Clarke, che alla sua destra stava fissando la foto. La vide aggrottare un po’ le sopracciglia e sporgersi di qualche centimetro verso il telo bianco, come se avvicinarsi di più le potesse far cogliere dettagli di vitale importanza. 

Solo in quel momento Lexa si prese un momento per osservarla meglio. Era decisamente una bella ragazza, aveva i capelli lunghi biondi legati in una coda alta, occhi azzurri quasi del colore del cielo della sua fotografia, vestita in modo casual, con jeans, una maglietta e converse ai piedi. A completare il tutto un paio di occhiali davista con una montatura scura a contorno del viso. Doveva avere più o meno la sua stessa età, ma anche se si presentava vestita in modo informale e il suo atteggiamento era aperto e disponibile, era sicuramente autorevole e si vedeva chiaramente che tutti la rispettavano e pendevano dalle sue labbra. Solo quando la professoressa girò lo sguardo e i loro occhi si incontrarono Lexa tornò a rivolgersi agli studenti. Sentiva che non avrebbe retto a lungo lo sguardo della ragazza seduta al suo fianco e cercò di mettersi al riparo ritornando alla sua lezione.

_ “ottimo..quindi..ditemi..cosa vedete nella foto?”  _ chiese Lexa, un sorriso ad accompagnare la sua domanda

Un ragazzo, nei banchi più in alto alla sua sinistra parlò per primo _“bè..è una ragazza che cammina, in un pomeriggio d’estate e sta trascinando con sé il suo ragazzo”_

_ “ok..che altro?” _ chiese nuovamente Lexa

_ “è primavera..la ragazza si tiene il cappello che sta per volarle via. Dietro di lei il fotografo sta immortalando questo momento”  _ Continuò una ragazza seduta nelle prime file, proprio poco distante dalla postazione in cui si trovava Lexa

_ “benissimo..altro?”  _ chiese Lexa, spronando i ragazzi a guardare con più attenzione

La platea di fronte a lei stava ancora osservando l’immagine, ma nessun altro sembrava voler intervenire, quando quella voce che tanto l’aveva colpita appena entrata nella stanza, risuonò nelle suo orecchie

_ “libertà..io ci vedo libertà”  _ parlò allora Clarke, lo sguardo ancora fisso sulla foto e la voce ancora calma, bassa. _“è una ragazza che cammina mano nella mano con qualcuno, che non si capisce essere una ragazza o un ragazzo. Fa sicuramente caldo e lei la, o lo, sta guidando seguendo nessuna direzione..o almeno da qui noi non possiamo vederla. Non si vedono le facce, ma quasi sicuramente il fatto che il cappello stesse per volarle via deve aver fatto scaturire una risata nelle due persone coinvolte nella foto”_ aggiunse Clarke e continuando subito dopo 

_ “ e poi i colori..risaltano il giallo del campo, in opposizione a questo azzurro intenso del cielo che è solo cielo, niente nuvole, quindi niente bianco ad addolcirlo almeno un po’. Visivamente è un’immagine potente..potremmo fare uno studio approfondito su questi colori”  _ e lo disse girandosi per la prima volta da quando era apparsa la foto verso i suoi ragazzi 

_ “ ma oggi siete salvi..la lezione non è la mia e si sa, io ho un pochino di deformazione professionale quando si tratta di colori e paesaggi”  _

A quell’affermazione la platea scoppiò in una sottile risata e Clarke si trovò a guardare Lexa, un sorriso sulle labbra e una leggerissima alzata di spalle.

Lexa l’aveva ascoltata senza proferire parola..si prese un momento per riordinare le idee. Clarke aveva perfettamente capito il senso di quello che lei stava cercando di far capire ai ragazzi. Così dopo un attimo disse

_ “ è esattamente quello che vi ha detto la professoressa Griffin..tralasciando il discorso sullo studio dei colori”  _ e in quel momento si girò verso Clarke , facendole un occhiolino e ritornando poi alla sua platea

_ “libertà. È quella la chiave della foto. Poco importa se la ragazza sta camminando con il suo ragazzo, con la sua ragazza, un amico o un’amica. È la sensazione che vi deve colpire ogni volta che producete qualcosa, ogni volta che guardate qualcosa”  _ disse sentendosi tutti gli occhi puntati addosso

_ “è l’emozione che vi deve guidare, il cercare di andare oltre l’immagine, sia questo un quadro, una foto o qualsiasi altra cosa..siate critici, questo è chiaro, state attenti alle tecniche e agli strumenti ma non vi dimenticate mai di sentire..sentire quello che vedete”  _

Sentendo quelle parole Clarke rimase estasiata. Non era così comune trovare persone che condividessero le sue stesse convinzioni, i suoi stessi pensieri rispetto all’arte e alle sue forme. E si ritrovò a guardarla, cercando di carpire il più possibile dai suoi gesti, dalle sue movenze chi era quella ragazza che così inaspettatamente aveva incrociato sulla sua strada e domandandosi come mai non si fossero mai incontrate prima.

E così dicendo Lexa concluse il suo intervento lasciando spazio alle domande dei ragazzi. Si stupì nel vedere che tanti di loro avevano curiosità e interrogativi sulla sua attività e sul suo lavoro e il clima della lezione, alla fine, si era trasformato veramente in un dialogo colloquiale fra lei e gli studenti. 

Dopo aver terminato la sua lezione, Lexa aveva salutato tutti i ragazzi e si stava preparando a lasciare l’aula. Stava recuperando la sua chiavetta dall’entrata usb del pc dell’università quando Clarke le si avvicinò

_ “è stato davvero un bell’intervento..i ragazzi erano affascinati e te lo dico io che li conosco bene, non è facile catturare così la loro attenzione”  _ le disse posizionandosi di fronte a lei e guardandola sistemare le sue cose

_ “bè , quando sono entrata mi è parso di vedere che anche tu avessi la loro più completa attenzione”  _ le rispose Lexa, che finalmente aveva alzato gli occhi e la stava guardando

_ “ si ma nel mio caso non fa testo..io sono l’insegnante, loro sono obbligati ad ascoltarmi..gli esami alla fine dell’anno li faccio io”  _ e una sonora risata proruppe dalle sue labbra e Lexa si trovò a ridere insieme a lei di rimando.

Si guardarono e per un momento nessuna delle due seppe che cosa dire. 

“ _Che cosa doveva dire?”_ Lexa se lo domandò

_ “doveva ringraziarla e lasciarla andare?”  _ Clarke stava pensando in quello stesso momento

_ “certo che doveva andare..lei doveva..ma per qualche strana ragione non voleva farlo”  _ la mente di Lexa era totalmente in confusione

_ “ non puoi chiederle di rimanere..l’hai appena conosciuta..no no non puoi..oddio cosa mi succede?”  _ Clarke pensava talmente in fretta da non riuscire a tenere il passo con tutti i suoi pensieri.

Mentre le due ragazze erano intente a capire come dovevano muoversi, una voce arrivò dall’alto dell’aula ed entrambe si girarono in quella direzione

_ “ ehi bellezza! Eccoti qui! È mezzogiorno..ti sei per caso dimenticata che dovevamo mangiare insieme?”  _ ed ecco spuntare Rae, in tutto il suo splendore. Un tailleur nero con camicia bianca, capelli raccolti in uno chignon e una ventiquattrore nella mano destra. Scese le scale velocemente ed altrettanto velocemente lasciò un bacio sulla guancia di Clarke, incurante del fatto che di fronte a lei ci fosse Lexa. La fotografa aveva osservato tutta la scena e, dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo in direzione delle due ragazze di fronte a lei, raccolse la sua giacca pronta per salutarle e lasciare l’aula. 

_ “ bene..direi che sia tutto”  _ si affrettò a dire Lexa _“ la ringrazio molto professoressa Griffin..Clarke..per l’ospitalità”_ si corresse ricordando l’obbligo impartitole poco prima di darsi del tu

_ “ sono io che ti ringrazio Lexa..per i ragazzi è stato molto utile e devo dire anche per me”  _ i loro occhi si scontrarono di nuovo e di elettricità si riempì lo spazio intorno a loro

_ “mm..mm..!!” _ si schiarì la voce Raven che aveva assistito a quel teatrino e non aveva ben capito che cosa stesse succedendo

_ “oh scasatemi.. _ ” si affrettò allora a dire Clarke _“ Raven Reyes questa è Lexa Woods. Lexa lei è Reven”_

_ “piacere di conoscerla Miss Reyes _ ” disse educatamente Lexa porgendole la mano in segno di saluto

_ “zuccherino chiamami Raven..Miss Reyes è mia nonna e io sono decisamente troppo giovane”  _ e facendole un occhiolino le strinse con forza la mano

Era veramente una bella ragazza, Lexa l’aveva vista avvicinarsi a Clarke e adesso le era di fianco, con un braccio sulle sue spalle la stava abbracciando. Sentendosi leggermente a disagio Lexa abbassò lo sguardo, cosa che non sfuggì all’occhio attento di Clarke che non la stava perdendo di vista. 

_ “allora bellezza, andiamo a pranzo? Anche perché fra poco devo tornare in tribunale..ho quella grossa causa in ballo e il giudice non è dei più magnanimi”  _ disse tutto d’un fiato Rae aggiungendo subito dopo

_ “Lexa ci fai compagnia?pensavamo ad un sushi veloce, ma se non ti piace possiamo tranquillamente cambiare posto” _

“ _no no, adoro il sushi..ma non posso accettare, devo tornare al lavoro, ho una spedizione in arrivo e devo andare ad aiutare la mia socia. E poi voi avete anche poco tempo, è giusto che lo passiate insieme. Stai con la tua ragazza, magari avremo altre occasioni”_ le rispose Lexa. E subito vide nascere un sorriso sbarazzino sulle labbra dell’avvocato di fronte a lei

_ “aspetta aspetta..come?  _ disse Rae voltandosi verso Clarke 

_ “hai pensato che io e Clarke fossimo una coppia?”  _ una risata potente divampò in tutto l’anfiteatro _“non fraintendermi, Clarke è meravigliosa, ma non è il mio tipo”_ si affrettò a rispondere Rae

_ “Anya riderà a crepapelle quando glielo racconterò” _

E prontamente Rae alzò verso Lexa la sua mano sinistra facendo chiaramente intravedere una fede al suo anulare

_ “Anya è la moglie di Rae”  _ disse allora Clarke che fino a quel momento era rimasta in silenzio _“non chiedermi come faccia a sopportare questa zuccona, ma comunque sono sposate ormai da tre anni e hanno una splendida bambina..Abby”_

_ “ è perché sono magnifica..e lo sai”  _ e così dicendo le schioccò un rumoroso bacio sulla tempia

Lexa a questo punto era decisamente imbarazzata, un leggero rossore colorava le sue guance ma cercò di non darlo troppo a vedere

_ “è che sembravate così affiatate che ho frainteso..scusate”  _ si affrettò quindi a controbattere

_ “io e Rae siamo amiche fin da quando eravamo piccoline..ci conosciamo benissimo, abbiamo condiviso una vita intera”  _ aggiunse allora Clarke voltandosi a guardare Rae negli occhi __

_ “ma niente storie romantiche tra di noi..lei è troppo testona per i miei gusti!”  _ e Clarke le diede una leggera spallata, prendendosi gioco di lei

_ “ ehi..piano con le parole! Se non fosse arrivata Anya non so come sarebbe potuta finire tra di noi…” _

_ “si come no..fai la spavalda adesso..ma non conosco nessuno più innamorato della sua metà di te”  _ concluse la discussione Clarke

Ed era vero. Rae era completamente, inesorabilmente innamorata di sua moglie. E anche lei spesso si trovava a pensare a come Anya avesse potuto scegliere lei tra tutte le persone di questo mondo. Eppure era andata proprio così. Si erano incontrate un giorno di primavera in tribunale, una avvocato e l’altra giudice nella stessa causa ed era stato subito amore. Era bastato guardarsi e le cose erano automaticamente andate al posto giusto. Si erano frequentate per un po’, poi era stato inevitabile il matrimonio e l’ufficializzazione. Sapevano di voler passare la loro vita insieme e così fecero il grande passo. Dopo due anni di matrimonio era arrivata Abby, Anya l’aveva portata in grembo per nove mesi e quelli furono i mesi più eccitanti e allo stesso più terrificanti di tutta la vita dell’avvocato. Ma nel momento stesso in cui la bimba si presentò al mondo, Rae non ebbe più nessunissimo dubbio. Avrebbe protetto ed amato quella piccolina con tutta se stessa, così come avrebbe fatto con la sua splendida mamma. 

_ “ok..allora Lexa scusaci ma dobbiamo davvero andare adesso..o finirò per arrivare in ritardo”  _ le disse Rae e, porgendole la mano che prontamente Lexa le strinse, aggiunse 

_ “spero davvero di rincontrarti. Di sicuro Anya ti adorerebbe!”  _ continuò

_ “Clarke ti aspetto fuori, faccio una telefonata veloce poi andiamo. Ciao zuccherino, alla prossima”  _ e così dicendo uscì dall’aula, lasciando le due ragazze da sole, ancora una di fronte all’altra.

_ “bè è stato..interessante”  _ disse allora Lexa per interrompere quel silenzio che stava diventando assordante

_ “Rae è prorompente, lo è sempre stata. È un tornado in tutto quello che fa, ma le voglio bene, è la mia famiglia”  _ disse Clarke e Lexa si trovò impotente davanti a quella dichiarazione d’affetto così vera, disarmante.

Si guardarono ancora per un istante, quasi fosse impossibile staccare gli occhi gli uni dagli altri, poi tacitamente raccolsero le loro cose e si diressero verso l’uscita. Fu in quel momento che, appena prima di varcare la soglia, Clarke si voltò verso la fotografa e la fermò delicatamente, posandole una mano sull’avambraccio.

Lexa a quel tocco si immobilizzò e si ritrovò a guardare Clarke a pochi centimetri di distanza. Erano praticamente spalla a spalla, i volti vicinissimi, la mano di Clarke su di lei. 

_ “teniamoci in contatto”  _ disse allora Clarke _“sai..per questioni puramente accademiche. I ragazzi potrebbero aver bisogno di delucidazioni e potrebbero chiedermi dove poterti rintracciare”_

Il cervello di Lexa in quel momento andò momentaneamente in corto circuito, non avrebbe voluto lasciarsi trascinare in questa storia, dovunque questa storia avesse intenzione di trascinarla. Ma non riusciva, c’era qualcosa in quella ragazza con quella meravigliosa voce che non la lasciava pensare lucidamente e allora lo fece..dalla tasca della sua borsa tirò fuori un bigliettino e lo diede alla professoressa

_ “qui ci sono tutti i miei contatti e l’indirizzo del mio studio”  _ le disse senza neanche accorgersene

_ “grazie”  _ fu la semplice risposta di Clarke che ancora non aveva lasciato andare la sua mano dal braccio di Lexa _“tu sai già dove trovarmi..io sono praticamente sempre qui”_

Ed eccolo di nuovo, quel sorriso, lo stesso che Lexa aveva visto quando era entrata quella mattina in quella stessa aula, lo stesso che l’aveva fatta bloccare, lo stesso che sapeva l’avrebbe tormentata da lì in avanti.


	3. cap.three

Domenica. Finalmente domenica.

Anya era in cucina intenta a preparare la colazione, la piccola Abby disegnava sul grande tavolo occupato da ogni sorta di colori. I fornelli accessi, una leggera musica proveniva dalle casse situate sul bancone alla destra del piano cottura, un delizioso profumino di uova e caffè aleggiava nell’ambiente. 

“Abby, piccola, vai a lavarti le mani..la colazione è quasi pronta” disse Anya, sorridendo alla bimba che era intenta nella sua creazione

“un momento solo mamma..devo finire il disegno. Voglio farlo vedere alla mamma appena si alza” le rispose la piccola

E così dicendo tornò al suo capolavoro, la testa inclinata, la lingua di fuori e gli occhi fissi sul disegno. Anya si trovò a sorridere fra sé e sé..Abby si metteva sempre in quella posizione quando era concentrata su qualcosa, sin da quando era più piccolina.

Intenta a guardare la sua bimba non si era accorta che nel frattempo Raven era scesa in cucina e si era fermata sullo stipite della porta, guardando tutta la scena con le braccia incrociate e senza proferire parola.

Piano le si era avvicinata, le aveva stretto le braccia intorno alla vita e aveva sistemato il mento sulla sua spalla. Anya automaticamente si era trovata a sorridere e aveva istintivamente inclinato la testa da un lato, facendo in modo che sua moglie le lasciasse un leggerissimo bacio a fior di labbra sul collo. 

“buongiorno amore” disse Rae, ancora con le labbra appoggiate sulla ragazza, mentre annusava il suo profumo con gli occhi chiusi

“buongiorno a te..” le rispose Anya, che subito dopo aggiunse “sei tornata tardi ieri sera..devo per caso preoccuparmi?” e con un piccolo sorriso si era girata e aveva lasciato un bacio sulla fronte di sua moglie

Raven allora l’aveva stretta ancora più forte, il suo petto contro la schiena, le sue braccia a cingerla ancora più stretta, le sue labbra sulla sua guancia. Di piccoli baci venne tempestata la sua pelle e mentre la ragazza rideva di quel dolce assalto che sua moglie dietro di lei le stava facendo, Raven disse

“ abbiamo dovuto chiudere un caso importante..il giudice Pike non ci ha lasciato andare prima che fosse tutto finito. Non ha concesso rinvii né proroghe. Il verdetto è arrivato ieri a mezzanotte” e senza aspettare la risposta di Anya continuò 

“e per la cronaca, non ti devi preoccupare di niente, hai il mio cuore..voglio solo te..ormai dovresti saperlo..” 

Le due ragazze, ancora strette in quell’abbraccio, si erano trovate così occhi negli occhi e Raven, senza aspettare oltre, aveva baciato la bellissima ragazza che aveva davanti, sperando che quella normalità potesse continuare così per sempre.

Quando si separano e Raven si diresse verso il tavolo dove Abby stava ancora colorando assorta completamente nella sua attività, Anya le domandò

“e quindi come è andato il processo?”

“abbiamo vinto naturalmente..io sono magnifica, ormai dovresti sapere anche questo” e con un occhiolino e un’espressione furba rivolta alla moglie, Rae si sporse verso Abby, l’abbracciò forte forte e facendole il solletico fece ridere la bimba di rimando

“mamma!! Guarda guarda!!” disse entusiasta la bimba “ti ho fatto un disegno!” e fiera della sua creazione sollevò il foglio per lasciare che Raven ammirasse la sua opera

Raffigurava loro tre più un’altra persona, che Raven pensò fosse Clarke dato che la bimba l’aveva disegnata con i capelli biondi legati in una coda e gli occhiali, come era sempre solita portarli lei. Erano in un parco ed Abby si era disegnata con un gelato in mano

“è bellissimo piccola!!dimmi..è zia Clarke questa ragazza?” chiese Rae alla piccola, curiosa di sapere se la sua supposizione fosse giusta

“certo..non vedi? Ha i capelli gialli!!” disse Abby, stranita del fatto che sua mamma le facesse una domanda così ovvia. Continuò poi dicendo

“ho voglia di vedere la zia Clarke mamma..possiamo chiamarla e vedere se oggi può stare un po’ con noi?”

Le due mamme si guardarono e senza bisogno di consultarsi Anya parlò per entrambe

“certo piccola, dopo chiamiamo zia Clarke e vediamo se oggi è libera. Adesso veloce veloce a lavarti le mani che la colazione è pronta!”

“evviva evviva!!” disse allora la piccola saltando giù dal suo sgabellino e fiondandosi in bagno “colazione e poi chiamiamo la zia Clarke!!”

E un sorriso sincero sbocciò sulle labbra di Anya e Raven, il loro piccolo fagottino adorava Clarke, esattamente come loro. 

\---------

Domenica. Per tutti il giorno in cui finalmente ci si può riposare dalle fatiche della settimana. Per Lexa, invece, quella giornata non sarebbe stata quasi per niente di riposo. Lo studio aveva accettato un grosso cliente che aveva commissionato un servizio fotografico importante e, dato il poco tempo e le troppe cose da finire, Lexa si era trovata a dover occupare la sua domenica lavorando. 

Così si era alzata di buon’ora, aveva deciso di fare una bella colazione e dopo aver indossato il suo abbigliamento tecnico, aveva deciso di uscire e scaricare un po’ di tensione facendo una bella corsa, immersa in quella meraviglia che era Central Park, prima di rinchiudersi nel suo studio a lavorare. 

Per essere novembre non faceva ancora troppo freddo, sugli alberi le foglie ancora non erano cadute del tutto e l’aria era fresca ma non ancora gelida. Quando era preoccupata o in ansia la corsa l’aiutava sempre. Era un modo per rimettere in fila le idee, cercare di recuperare quell’equilibrio che ogni tanto perdeva e che era così difficile in certi casi riguadagnare. 

Era passata quasi una settimana dal suo intervento all’università. Una settimana da quando aveva incontrato Clarke e ancora adesso, se si concentrava, riusciva a sentire la sua bellissima voce risuonare nelle sue orecchie.

Non si erano più sentite né tantomeno si erano viste. Lexa stava tergiversando, normalmente avrebbe fatto lei il primo passo, ma stavolta voleva proteggersi. Non poteva lasciare entrare nessuno e lo sapeva. Aveva paura. Paura di aprire il suo cuore e inevitabilmente soffrire. Perché sarebbe successo..e lei sapeva anche questo. 

Mentre i pensieri le affollavano la mente si ritrovò senza neanche essersene resa conto di fronte al suo studio. Aveva corso già una decina di chilometri ed il tempo era volato. Così recuperò le chiavi, aprì la porta e fiondandosi dentro decise di farsi una doccia veloce, mangiare qualcosa e cominciare a lavorare.

Non poteva pensare a Clarke in questo momento. Non voleva pensare a Clarke. Ma inevitabilmente, l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare, fu proprio pensare a quella ragazza che da una settimana occupava i suoi pensieri.

\---------

Domenica. Finalmente domenica. 

Clarke si era svegliata nel suo letto, il piumone bianco a coprirla completamente, solo gli occhi fuoriuscivano da quella coperta così calda e soffice. Non aveva nessuna fretta, voleva fare le cose con calma, dopotutto era l’unico giorno della settimana in cui non doveva correre e aveva tutta l’intenzione di goderselo pienamente. 

Stiracchiandosi aveva deciso di rimanere ancora qualche minuto a letto, uno sguardo alla finestra dalla quale entrava un bellissimo sole ad illuminare tutta la sua stanza e uno sguardo subito dopo al suo cellulare per capire che ore fossero. Le 10:00.

Decise quindi di uscire dal tepore del suo letto e, recuperando alcuni vestiti, si diresse in bagno per una veloce doccia prima di cominciare la giornata.

Non aveva ancora nessun programma per quella domenica di novembre. Forse più tardi avrebbe chiamato Rae, aveva voglia di vedere le sue amiche e soprattutto di vedere la piccola Abby. O forse avrebbe deciso di stare a casa, aveva alcuni compiti da correggere e poi magari si sarebbe riposata sul divano, con un bel panno addosso e alla tv un bel film.

Trovandosi sotto il getto dell’acqua calda si ritrovò a pensare alla settimana appena trascorsa. Inevitabile il pensiero corse a Lexa e al loro incontro. Non l’aveva più sentita ma avrebbe voluto chiamarla. Dio se avrebbe voluto. Ma non l’aveva fatto, non sapeva neanche lei bene il motivo, ma una settimana era trascorsa e niente si era mosso.

Uscita dalla doccia Clarke si diresse in cucina. Aveva fame e decise di prepararsi caffè, spremuta e toast e mentre apriva il frigo, l’occhio le cadde sul bigliettino, che le aveva lasciato la fotografa, che campeggiava sostenuto da una calamita proprio sull’elettrodomestico. Si trovò a fissarlo per qualche istante, un sorriso leggero le incurvò le labbra e il viso di Lexa ad occupare i suoi pensieri.

Fu in quello stesso momento che il suo cellulare prese a suonare. Un piccolo sussulto la colse, velocemente recuperò l’apparecchio e rispose

“Pronto?”

“ciao bellezza!! Scusa, non vorrei averti svegliata..si sa che voi single dormite fino a tardi e se ieri sera hai fatto conquiste magari stamani ti ci vuole un po’ di tempo per recuperare” e Clarke sentì una risata provenire dall’altro capo del telefono ed in lontananza una voce cristallina incitarla

“dai dai mamma chiediglielo!!” un sorriso nacque spontaneo sulle labbra di Clarke nell’udire il suono della voce di Abby

“buongiorno anche te Rae! Sono sveglia..e non devo recuperare niente..sono giovane io!!” la canzonò Clarke per poi aggiungere “ dimmi pure..”

“il nostro piccolo fagottino qui si stava domandando se oggi ti andava di passare per stare un po’ con noi” le disse allora Raven “ stamattina ha fatto un disegno che ti vuole tanto far vedere”

E di nuovo un sorriso solcò le labbra di Clarke e la risposta fu inevitabile

“vengo molto volentieri..ho proprio voglia di spupazzarmi la piccola” disse Clarke “ se volete la porto con me, ci facciamo un giro, magari un gelato, così tu e Anya potete stare qualche ora da sole”

“Clarke io ti amo..no no dico sul serio, ti amo” e una sonora risata uscì dalla bocca di Clarke

“ok ok Rae..passo per le quattro..adesso vado che devo ancora fare colazione e tu sai molto bene come divento se non mangio” 

“certo che lo so..allora ci salutiamo subito, non voglio essere di certo io ad interpormi fra te e il frigorifero!” le rispose Rae

“a dopo Rae”

“ciao bellezza!”

E dopo aver chiuso con la sua amica, si ritrovò con il telefono in mano ancora a fissare il bigliettino sul frigo e un’idea le balenò nel cervello..

\---------

Toc toc

Clarke si trovava alla porta della grande casa che Raven e Anya avevano comprato appena un anno prima, quando insieme alle loro piccolina aveva deciso di trasferirsi in una casa più grande ma soprattutto in una zona più tranquilla.

Neanche il tempo di bussare che la grande porta si aprì e un piccolo esserino le si buttò al collo stringendola forte

“zia Clarke, zia Clarke ciao!!” disse la piccola Abby stringendole forte le braccine al collo

“ciao piccola! Che meraviglia vederti! Mi sei mancata sai?” le disse Clarke stringendola forte e guardandola dritta negli occhi

“anche tu mi sei mancata! Vieni vieni..devo farti vedere il mio disegno!”

E così dicendo Abby la trascinò in casa,guidandola per mano, a passo spedito, in cucina.

Anya e Raven erano intente a leggere alcuni incartamenti sedute sulle sedie che contornavano il grande tavolo della cucina. Appena Clarke fece il suo ingresso, si alzarono e si avvicinarono per salutare la ragazza.

Clarke abbracciò entrambe poi disse velocemente

“allora Abby, ti va se io e te andiamo a farci un giro insieme? Così lasciamo le mamme a riposarsi un pochino..sai questa settimana hanno lavorato tanto e sono stanche” disse rivolgendosi alla piccola e un occhiolino fugace alle due ragazze le fece sorridere di rimando

“siii!! Mamme posso andare con la zia Clarke?” chiese la piccola

“ma certo Abby! Bisogna però comportarsi bene con la zia” le rispose subito Anya “ intesi?” si affrettò a dire poi

“evviva!! Si si..sarò bravissima!” e la piccola corse a prendere la sua giacca lasciando le tre ragazze in cucina

“grazie Clarke” le disse Anya “ se ti fa impazzire riportala a casa, sa diventare impegnativa quando vuole”

“non preoccuparti An, ho voglia di stare con lei e poi è bravissima, non avremo nessun problema” le rispose Clarke mentre Abby tornava con tutto l’occorrente per uscire.

Raven l’aiutò con la giacca, le mise i guanti e la sciarpa e le stampò un bacio sulla guancia. La piccola diede un bacio anche ad Anya e, dopo averle salutate, uscì dalla porta mano nella mano con Clarke.

Anya aloora si avvicinò a sua moglie e abbracciandola le disse “ pensa a quando uscirà mano nella mano con il suo ragazzo..di sicuro non saremo così tranquille”

“magari uscirà con la sua ragazza” e dicendolo baciò teneramente il naso di Anya “ma in ogni caso non ci saranno problemi..Abby non uscirà con nessuno fino a quando non avrà 18 anni”

“come no..” la guardò sorridendo sua moglie “ devo ricordarti le cose assurde che hai fatto tu quando eri adolescente?”

“cosa c’entra? Io ero una testa calda, lei sarà meglio di me” le disse Raven intrecciando le sue dita con quelle di Anya

“nessuno è meglio di te” le rispose in un soffio l’altra ragazza e la baciò con forza, come a voler imprimere questo concetto saldamente nella testa e sulle labbra di sua moglie.

\---------

“zia Clarke, dove andiamo?” chiese incuriosita Abby

“pensavo che potremmo fare un giro al parco..io lo adoro in questa stagione. Cosa ne dici di due passi e di un gelato?” le chiese Clarke sicura che la proposta avrebbe fatto breccia

“ma zia..è quasi inverno! Il gelato ci congelerà la bocca!” le disse la piccola con gli occhi sinceri e l’espressione seria seria. Clarke non potè che stringerla forte 

“ok..allora cosa ne dici se togliamo il gelato e al suo posto prendiamo un bel bicchierone di cioccolata calda?” le domandò Clarke

“mmmm…buona!!!si, ci sto!” le rispose Abby e intrecciando le dita con quelle di Clarke riprese a camminare insieme a lei

Stavano per arrivare a Central Park quando Clarke parlò di nuovo

“piccola dovrei fare un salto in un negozio qui vicino. Volevo salutare una mia amica, non sono neanche sicura che ci sia, però vorrei fare un salto a controllare. Mi accompagni?” 

“certo zia! Poi però cioccolata calda ok?” le rispose Abby, mentre saltellava al suo fianco sorretta dalla mano di Clarke

“Certamente!..non preoccuparti, faremo in fretta”

E girando l’angolo, si trovarono nella via che era segnata sul bigliettino che Lexa aveva dato a Clarke una settimana prima. La percorsero tutta quasi fino in fondo, quando finalmente Clarke intravide quello che sembrava essere il negozio giusto. Si avvicinarono alla vetrina e Clarke non potè non notare la targhetta situata appena al di sopra della porta di ingresso “Costia’s – Studio Fotografico”.

Il nome sembrava non avere nulla a che fare con Lexa, ma Clarke non aveva visto altri negozi del genere in quella via, perciò doveva essere per forza quello il posto giusto. All’interno le luci erano accese, ma il locale sembrava vuoto.

Clarke allora prese un respiro, tenendo per mano Abby aprì la porta e cautamente entrò.

“è permesso? C’è nessuno?” chiese alzando il tono, la sua voce rimbalzò per tutto il negozio

“zia forse qui non c’è nessuno..forse si sono dimenticati di chiudere la porta. La mamma me lo dice sempre : chiudi la porta, altrimenti entrano le mosche.” E dicendolo stava agitando il suo ditino indice davanti a Clarke. Probabilmente era stata Raven a dirle una cosa del genere..e Clarke non riuscì a non sorridere a quel pensiero

“forse queste persone non lo sanno che se non chiudono la porta poi avranno un saccooo di mosche qui dentro..” stava continuando Abby e, mentre la piccola si stava perdendo in quel discorso surreale, da una tenda nera situata in fondo al negozio uscì una ragazza. Sguardo fisso su un foglio che teneva fra le mani e una matita tra le labbra.

Clarke, che era ancora all’ingresso, si bloccò all’istante.

“Lexa” riuscì solo a dire. In realtà lo stava pensando, ma la voce le uscì senza nemmeno che lei se ne accorgesse.

Gli occhi della fotografa saettarono immediatamente verso di lei e come era stato per il loro primo incontro, il tempo sembrò fermarsi.

Lei era qui. Clarke era qui. E mentre Lexa la guardava riusciva solamente a pensare a quanto fosse bella quella ragazza con gli occhi del colore del cielo.


	4. cap.four

La casa, senza la piccola Abby in giro a trotterellare, era veramente silenziosa. Le due ragazze distese davanti al camino, in quello che era un letto improvvisato di coperte e cuscini, si godevano quella pace che era raro avessero tutta per loro. 

Lo scoppiettio del fuoco e il calore che emanava contribuivano a quella sensazione di serenità che aleggiava nell’aria.

Le due ragazze erano sdraiate, Anya con la schiena sulle coperte e Raven completamente distesa su di lei, la testa sul suo petto e un orecchio sul suo cuore. Anya le cingeva le braccia intorno alla vita, la testa immersa nei capelli di sua moglie, il profumo che emanavano era a dir poco meraviglioso.

Si erano amate a lungo, si erano prese tutto il tempo per farlo e ora si trovavano l’una nelle braccia dell’altra, come succedeva sempre ogni volta che l’accecante passione perdeva di intensità e la stanchezza prendeva il sopravvento.

_ “ è stato il più bell’orgasmo della mia vita” _ disse Anya appena ebbe recuperato un minimo di fiato per poter parlare

_ “lo dici ogni volta che finiamo di fare l’amore” _ le rispose Raven, la testa che si sollevava appena dal petto di sua moglie, un tenero sorriso sulle labbra e gli occhi a guardarla intensamente

_ “vorrà dire che diventi sempre più brava” _ Anya inarcò un sopracciglio e mostrò un sorriso sbarazzino alla ragazza sopra di lei che, senza perdere neanche un secondo, le stava lasciando un bacio appena sopra al seno, all’altezza del suo cuore.

L’espressione di Anya, dapprima maliziosa e provocatoria, in un attimo mutò lievemente. Lo sguardo di Anya sembrò perdersi e allontanarsi e anche se fu solo per qualche secondo, la cosa non sfuggì a Raven che la stava ancora guardando.

Senza rispondere Raven si trovò a sollevarsi sopra sua moglie, le braccia tese ai lati della testa di Anya, le gambe a cavalcioni intorno a lei e gli occhi puntati nei suoi. La stava sovrastando, gli occhi ancora immersi nei suoi mentre Anya la teneva ancora stretta per i fianchi.

_ “cosa ti preoccupa?” _ parlò finalmente Raven, il suo era appena un soffio sulle labbra di Anya

_ “niente...è tutto perfetto” _ e la ragazza lo pensava veramente, anche se era altrettanto vero che qualcosa stava occupando i suoi pensieri

_ “non mentirmi An..lo so quando qualcosa ti preoccupa” _ e aggiunse subito dopo _“ lo sai che a me puoi dire tutto, anche quando sbaglio, o ti faccio incavolare, o dico cose senza senso”_ le disse tutto d’un fiato Rae

A quella ammissione di intenti Anya non seppe più resistere, spostò le mani che velocemente andarono ad incorniciare il viso di sua moglie e con un gesto rapido la portò verso di sé..un bacio deciso andò a segno sulla sua bocca. La tenne così, appoggiata alle sue labbra finchè non ebbe più fiato e, solo allora, fu costretta a lasciarla leggermente andare.

Raven tornò a sollevarsi sopra di lei, gli occhi di nuovo a scrutarla

_ “tu non c’entri assolutamente..anzi..” _ si affrettò a risponderle Anya _“meno male che ci sei”_ e riportò le mani sui suoi fianchi, una leggera carezza increspò la pelle di Raven

_ “sei preoccupata per domani?” _ domandò allora la ragazza, una domanda a bruciapelo che però Raven sapeva dovesse essere fatta

_ “domani si riapre il caso Murphy..” _ e gli occhi di Anya si allontanarono da quelli di Rae, posandosi sul fuoco vivo del camino

Raven sapeva bene a quale caso si riferisse sua moglie, era stato un caso mediatico che aveva fatto scalpore. La ragazza coinvolta era una famosa fotografa e il ragazzo coinvolto insieme a lei nell’incidente era uno dei figli di papà più ricchi della città.

Continuando disse poi _“ quello stronzo..sono sicura che la farà franca..se ripenso a quella povera ragazza..”_ un’espressione seria e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto

_ “chi lo difende?” _ chiese allora Raven, che era a conoscenza del caso ma non nei minimi dettagli

_ “l’avvocato Bellamy..e tu lo sai meglio di me quanto può essere subdolo” _ rispose immediatamente Anya _“ troveranno dei cavilli legali e lo faranno uscire..io posso fare ben poco. Come giudice sono garante della giustizia, ma alla fine, è la giuria a decidere”_

E Raven la sentì stringere i pugni, le sue mani erano ancora appoggiate sui suoi fianchi

_ “ chi c’è all’accusa?” _ chiese la ragazza 

_ “l’avvocato Harper..è brava, ma è ancora alle prime armi e si sa, Bellamy è uno squalo. Ed in più ha amici nei piani alti..” _ disse Anya ritornando a guardare sua moglie

_ “Murphy riuscirà a farla franca..lo so..ha ucciso una ragazza ma riuscirà a non pagarne le conseguenze” _ e sul suo viso Raven potè leggerci delusione, amararezza, rassegnazione _“se penso a tutto il male che ha fatto..a quella vita che ha spezzato e a tutte le vite che sono rimaste segnate da questa tragedia..”_ Anya era un fiume in piena, era rimasta veramente colpita da quella vicenda.

_ “ non essere così scettica verso il sistema della giustizia” _ le rispose Raven, cercando di calmare quel turbinio di parole _“ noi lavoriamo per questo sistema, ci crediamo e lo difendiamo. Diamogli un po’ di credito e vediamo che succede. È vero, Harper non è così esperta, ma sa farsi valere, potrebbe stupirti”_

_ “a volte ci penso sai..a quanto può essere volubile la vita. Esci di casa una mattina non pensando che potresti non farvi più ritorno” _ di nuovo lo sguardo di Anya rivolto verso le fiamme _“ anche Costia quel giorno sicuramente non pensava che sarebbe stato l’ultimo..ed invece..Murphy l’ha investita e tutto è finito, così, in un attimo”_ ed eccoli di nuovo, gli occhi a guardare Raven, le lacrime che spingevano per uscire

In quello che a Raven parve un soffio Anya aggiunse 

_ “non posso perderti..non posso” _ e adesso le lacrime stavano scendendo sulle sue guance, non era più riuscita a trattenerle _“la mia vita senza di te non esiste..non posso perderti”_ e il suo sguardo era quasi una supplica, una supplica verso sua moglie, verso il destino, verso la vita.

Raven aveva piegato leggermente le braccia e si era avvicinata a lei, i nasi che si sfioravano, la fronte contro quella della moglie

_ “io sono qui” _ le rispose, sfregando leggermente il naso contro il suo

_ “non vado da nessuna parte” _ e dicendolo la stava guardando dritta negli occhi, voleva che Anya vedesse quanto vere fossero le sue parole

_ “ti amo Raven..” _ lo disse in un sussurro, proprio sulle labbra di sua moglie, respirando il suo respiro e poi la baciò dolcemente, quasi a voler sugellare quella dichiarazione con qualcosa di più potente delle parole

Raven rispose al bacio con la stessa tenerezza, chiudendo il labbro inferiore di Anya fra le sue labbra e tirandolo leggermente e poi facendo lo stesso con quello superiore. Passò lentamente la lingua su tutto il contorno perfetto delle labbra di sua moglie, poi la baciò ancora, la lingua a cercare quella della ragazza sotto di lei in quella che voleva che fosse una carezza senza fine.

_ “ti amo tanto anche io..” _ fu in quel momento che Raven si staccò lievemente dalle labbra di Anya, di nuovo occhi negli occhi 

_ “noi ce la faremo” _ e lo disse con tutta la forza che aveva, perché anche per Raven non poteva esistere una vita senza Anya e la ragazza non voleva neanche pensare a un’eventualità del genere.

Anya l’attirò allora verso di sé, la fece sdraiare nuovamente, i loro corpi aderivano perfettamente. Le cinse le braccia intorno alla vita e la strinse più forte che poteva, una mano ad accarezzarle i capelli in un movimento che tranquillizzò immediatamente la ragazza sopra di lei.

Si goderono quel momento tutto loro, abbracciate l’una all’altra fino a quando sentirono chiaramente un suono provenire dal cellulare di Raven. Era un bip che informava le ragazze che era arrivato un messaggio.

Controvoglia Raven si sporse a recuperare il telefono e aprì la casella di lettura

_ “Stiamo tornando..rendetevi presentabili ;-) ” _ era ovviamente un messaggio di Clarke

Raven girò allora l’apparecchio verso Anya e le fece leggere il messaggio

Un sorriso leggero le inarcò le labbra e disse subito 

_ “dobbiamo alzarci..” _ e lo disse baciando la testa di Raven che nel frattempo era tornata a sdraiarsi su di lei

Non vedendo nessuna reazione da parte di Raven aggiunse 

_ “dobbiamo alzarci Rae..le ragazze stanno tornando” _

Solo dopo qualche istante sua moglie le rispose

_ “ancora un minuto..voglio stare così ancora per un minuto”  _

Ed Anya non potè fare altro che stringerla di nuovo

_ “..ok..ancora un minuto..” _

\---------

Clarke indossava una paio di jeans e scarpe da ginnastica. Un cappotto marrone, una grossa sciarpa e una borsa a tracolla. Come una settimana prima, portava ancora i capelli legati in una coda alta e gli immancabili occhiali dalla montatura nera. 

Lexa si perse a guardarla, probabilmente tergiversò più del dovuto, perché ad un certo punto fu Clarke a parlare, attirando la sua attenzione

_ “ciao..” _ disse guardandola dritta negli occhi _“ scusa se siamo piombate qui così..stamattina ho ritrovato il biglietto che mi hai lasciato all’università e, leggendo l’indirizzo del tuo negozio, mi è venuta voglia di vedere dove fosse”_ continuò Clarke, come se stesse cercando una giustificazione al fatto che fosse lì proprio in quel momento.

_ “ciao..Clarke” _ le rispose subito la ragazza di fronte a lei _“hai fatto bene a passare..in realtà mi hai trovato per caso, di solito la domenica tengo chiuso, ma abbiamo un’importante commissione a cui adempiere e sono dovuta venire anche oggi”_

_ “effettivamente non mi aspettavo di trovarti..ma ogni tanto è bello sbagliarsi” _ e un sorriso le inarcò le labbra, gli occhi ancora fissi su Lexa

Fu in quel momento che Clarke si sentì tirare il cappotto, Abby stava cercando di attirare la sua attenzione e con la sua voce piccolina disse

_ “zia..adesso è ora della cioccolata calda?” _

_ “ oh Lexa..scusami” _ disse immediatamente, prendendo in braccio la piccola che fino a quel momento era rimasta in piedi al suo fianco

_ “ti presento Abby!” _

E la piccola riservò a Lexa uno dei suoi più bei sorrisi, mentre la fotografa si avvicinava alle due ragazze di qualche passo.

_ “Abby...” _ disse Lexa e nella sua mente si fece largo il ricordo del loro incontro di una settimana prima _“ la figlia di Raven e di..Anya..se non ricordo male”_ disse poi

_ “esatto..che memoria” _ le rispose subito Clarke, realmente stupita che la ragazza se lo fosse ricordata

_ “siii!!..sono le mie mamme!” _ si affrettò a dire subito la piccola, che teneva un braccio intorno al collo di Clarke e guardava Lexa alla sua stessa altezza

_ “è un vero piacere conoscerti Abby!” _ le disse gentilmente Lexa _“sei davvero la bimba più bella che io abbia mai visto”_

E un sorrisone spuntò sul volto della piccola

_ “quanti anni hai?”  _ le chiese subito dopo Lexa

Abby sollevò la sua manina e mostrò quattro dita in direzione della ragazza di fronte a lei

_ “quattro??” _ esclamò fintamente stupita Lexa _“ accidenti, ma sei proprio grande!”_

E di nuovo un sorrisone apparve sul volto di Abby

Clarke stava assistendo a tutto quello con il sorriso sulle labbra, lasciando tutto lo spazio necessario ad Abby per presentarsi e parlare con Lexa in totale libertà. Amava l’atteggiamento che la piccola aveva nei confronti delle altre persone,era aperta verso tutti ed aveva sempre il sorriso sulle labbra. Tutte cose che aveva ereditato dalle sue mamme.

_ “allora zia..andiamo?” _ le chiese allora la piccola, che ormai non resisteva più

_ “Scusaci Lexa..abbiamo la missione cioccolata calda in atto.. e non possiamo rimanere oltre..” _ e mentre lo diceva Clarke rimise Abby con i piedi per terra, per poi tornare a fronteggiare la fotografa

In un attimo tornarono a guardarsi e allora Clarke lo fece..senza pensarci troppo, ed incurante del fatto che Lexa avrebbe anche potuto rifiutare, le chiese

_ “ti va di accompagnarci?..lavorare troppo, si sa, fa male..ed in più, lavorare di domenica, fa ancora peggio” _ le disse velocemente Clarke, il volto fermo in attesa di una sua risposta

Lexa non sapeva cosa fare. Clarke era ripiombata nella sua vita come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Sapeva esattamente quello che avrebbe voluto fare, ma sapeva anche quello che non avrebbe dovuto fare. Fu però più forte di lei e allora le disse

_ “mi farebbe piacere accompagnarvi..probabilmente una pausa mi farà bene, ho gli occhi che mi si incrociano a forza di guardare diapositive”  _

La piccola Abby era già di fronte alla porta di ingresso pronta per uscire, una volta recuperato il cappotto e dopo aver preso le chiave, tutte e tre le ragazze uscirono dal negozio, chiudendosi la porta alla spalle e si incamminarono.

_ “dove andiamo di bello?” _ chiese allora Lexa, rivolgendosi ad Abby che sembrava sapere esattamente quale strada prendere

_ “a Central Park!” _ rispose subito la piccola _“ la zia Clarke adora il parco in questa stagione”_

E una sguardo veloce passò dagli occhi di Lexa a quelli di Clarke, che sorrise genuinamente.

_ “è vero..adoro il parco in autunno..” _ mentre guardava Lexa un leggero tremore la colse. Era il freddo, pensò..

_ “sai per via della mia deformazione professionale..” _ le disse poi subito dopo la ragazza bionda al suo fianco

Lexa pensò un attimo alle sue parole e sorridendo le rispose

_ “come dimenticarsi..i colori..! potremmo fare uno studio anche su quelli del parco se ti va”  _ e un occhiolino partì in direzione di Clarke che adesso stava camminando proprio di fianco alla fotografa

_ “non prendermi in giro..” _ le rispose Clarke, fintamente accigliata _“i colori sono importanti..e Central Park, in autunno, ne ha così tanti che è meraviglioso perdercisi dentro”_

Lexa conosceva bene la sensazione che quel parco poteva far scaturire, era solita anche lei passarci tanto tempo, soprattutto al cambiare delle stagioni. Capiva bene quello che Clarke le stava dicendo, ma non volle darle troppa soddisfazione. Era divertente prenderla un po’ in giro, così continuò

_ “mah..se lo dici tu..io non ci trovo poi niente di così speciale. È un parco come un altro” _ e mentre lo diceva un mezzo sorriso solcò il suo viso

_ “come come? Hai veramente detto una cosa del genere?” _ questa volta Clarke si fermò del tutto e girandosi verso Lexa la guardò intensamente.

Stavolta non capiva se la fotografa stesse dicendo davvero o se stesse ancora prendendosi gioco di lei. Non la conosceva affatto, perciò non sapeva se la ragazza stesse effettivamente scherzando.

Lexa la vide pensare, poteva chiaramente vedere come Clarke stesse cercando di capirla. Le due ragazze rimasero così, immobili, a fissarsi fino a quando Lexa decise di gettare la spugna

_ “ti prendo in giro..non c’è niente di più bello di Central Park” _ le disse quindi

A quelle parole si guadagnò una leggera spinta sulla spalla da parte di Clarke che la fece leggermente sbilanciare all’indietro

_ “ adoro prendermi qualche pomeriggio libero e andare al parco per fare le fotografie. C’è talmente tanto da vedere, che è impossibile immortalare tutto. Ma è proprio questo il suo bello..ogni volta che ci vado è sempre diverso..” _ continuò Lexa e mentre lo diceva riprese a camminare, seguita da Clarke che le si rimise al fianco

_ “non farlo mai più..” _ disse allora la bionda con aria seria _“mai..e dico..mai..mettere in dubbio la bellezza di Central Park. Non farlo neanche per scherzo”_ concluse poi

Quando vide che Lexa la stava guardando con aria interrogativa, come lei poco prima adesso era la fotografa che non riusciva a capire se Clarke stesse scherzando o meno, la bionda fece spuntare un sorriso sulle sue labbra e disse

_ “adesso sono io che ti prendo in giro” _ e con una leggerissima spallata colpì Lexa _“però non scherzo quando dico che il parco è meraviglioso, ci starei tutto il giorno”_

_ “siamo uscite da cinque minuti ed ho già imparato una cosa nuova su di te” _ le disse Lexa, che si era girata a guardarla, gli occhi di nuovo incollati a Clarke e di nuovo un tremore increspò la pelle della ragazza bionda

_ “pensa se passassimo un’intera giornata insieme quante cose potresti scoprire”  _ ed inarcando un sopracciglio in direzione della fotografa si affrettò a raggiungere Abby e, prendendola per mano, attraversarono la strada.

Di fronte a loro, eccolo lì, maestoso come sempre, il parco si presentava in tutta la sua grandezza.

_ “allora..” _ disse subito Clarke attirando l’attenzione delle due ragazze che erano con lei 

_ “chi ha voglia di una cioccolata calda?” _

La piccola Abby saltellò esultando alla proposta, abbracciò forte Clarke che le sorrideva felice e Lexa non potè fare altro che pensare che anche lei sarebbe potuta rimanere in quel parco tutto il giorno.

Affrettò quindi il passo, raggiunse Clarke ed Abby, ed insieme entrarono al parco.


	5. cap.five

Lexa e Clarke camminavano tranquille per il parco in quella domenica di novembre precedute da Abby, che finalmente era riuscita ad ottenere la sua tanto promessa cioccolata calda. La piccola ogni tanto si girava verso le due ragazze per chiedere qualcosa o per specificare qualcosa, immersa anche lei in quell’atmosfera che solo quel posto sapeva regalare. 

Tanta gente quel pomeriggio affollava il parco, c’era chi correva, chi sedeva tranquillamente sulle panchine ai lati dei sentieri, chi era sdraiato sull’erba a godersi quelle ultime ore prima dell’arrivo imminente del lunedì mattina e quindi degli immancabili appuntamenti lavorativi. 

_ “allora Clarke..dimmi..qual è il tuo posto preferito dentro questo parco?” _ chiese spezzando il silenzio Lexa, sinceramente interessata _“avrai una parte che ti piace più delle altre..”_

Gli occhi di Clarke saettarono in quelli verdi della ragazza di fianco a lei. Finalmente la bionda poteva vederli chiaramente. Erano di un verde limpido, intenso, facevano sì che il suo sguardo risultasse profondo, intelligente, pieno.

La luce del cielo poi le dava delle sfumature grigie quasi impercettibili, ma che non sfuggirono a Clarke, rendendoli ancora più belli. Inevitabilmente si prese un momento per guardarli, rimase ad osservarli attentamente cercando di leggerci tutto quello che quegli occhi volevano raccontare.

Lexa si sentì spaesata da quello sguardo così attento rivolto su di sé ma riuscì a sostenere lo sguardo di Clarke, cercando di capire cosa stesse cercando la ragazza di fronte a lei, che la stava guardando con così tanta attenzione. 

_ “quindi?” _ provò ad interrompere il contatto che cominciava a diventare difficile da gestire _“qual è il tuo posto preferito?”_ disse Lexa rivolta alla ragazza bionda

E a quella domanda Clarke sembrò risvegliarsi. Un sorriso nacque sul suo volto e la risposta non tardò ad arrivare

_ “mmmhh..ovviamente ho un posto preferito qui dentro..” _ le rispose mentre gli occhi erano tornati a guardare Abby di fronte a loro

_ “ma non credo che te lo dirò..almeno non adesso..in fondo ci conosciamo appena” _ gli occhi di nuovo puntati in quelli di Lexa per vedere quale reazione potesse avere la ragazza a quella sua affermazione

Come previsto Lexa rimase in silenzio e Clarke aggiunse

_ “non posso dirti tutto subito..se lo faccio poi non vorrai più uscire insieme a me” _ un occhiolino partì in direzione di Lexa e un sorriso furbo comparve sul volto della bionda

Lexa la guardò altrettanto divertita, Clarke stava giocando con lei ma lei conosceva molto bene questo gioco e non si lasciò scappare l’occasione di controbattere

_ “cerchi di non scoprirti troppo..di solito sono io che lo faccio. Ok bè, facciamo così, ti do l’opportunità di farmi tre domande, solo tre, alle quali sarò costretta a rispondere” _ Lexa cercava di provocare una reazione nella ragazza bionda che infatti rispose immediatamente in modo affermativo alla proposta

_ “attenta però” _ si affrettò a dire Lexa _“alle tue stesse domande dovrai poi rispondere anche tu”_ e uno sguardo di sfida si scontrò con quello pensieroso di Clarke

Mentre Clarke stava pensando alla sua proposta, Abby di fronte a loro si era fermata a raccogliere un pallone e prontamente lo stava restituendo al suo proprietario. Si trattava di un bambino, doveva avere più o meno la sua stessa età che, dopo averla ringraziata, le chiese se voleva unirsi a lui per giocare un po’ insieme.

Abby allora si era girata verso Clarke _“zia zia possiamo fermarci qui?posso andare a giocare?”_

_ “certamente piccola..noi ci mettiamo qui, ti aspettiamo” _ e dicendolo Clarke indicò una panchina, che dava proprio sul pezzo di parco dove il bambino stava giocando a pallone.

Gli occhi fissi sulla piccola e senza pensarci le due ragazze si sedettero a guardarla giocare con il suo nuovo amico.

_ “allora Clarke..puoi chiedermi quello che vuoi” _ e Lexa lo disse tornando a guardare la bionda. Stavolta riuscì a vedere solo il suo profilo, lo sguardo di Clarke infatti era ancora puntato su Abby

Attese un paio di minuti poi Clarke con la sua meravigliosa voce disse

_ “ok..facciamolo..vediamo..cosa potrei chiederti?” _

Lexa sapeva che questo gioco le si sarebbe ritorto contro, non era solita condividere molto con le persone che la circondavano, neanche con quelle più intime, ma la curiosità di saperne di più rispetto alla ragazza bionda che le sedeva di fianco aveva preso il sopravvento e adesso era lì ad aspettare con gli occhi fissi su di lei

Quando Clarke finalmente si girò, la sua voce uscì bassa e controllata, insinuandosi nella testa di Lexa e facendo partire un brivido che immediatamente le arrivò allo stomaco

_ “cosa hai pensato quando ci siamo viste la prima volta?” _

Eccola lì, la sua prima domanda. Di sicuro Clarke non ci era andata giù leggera. Lexa si trovò a pensare a quale sarebbe stata la risposta giusta da dare, non sapeva se dirle tutta la verità o cercare di nasconderne almeno una parte. Un turbinio di pensieri si fece spazio nella sua mente ma quegli occhi disarmanti di fronte a lei la fecero cedere

_ “la tua voce..” _ le rispose cautamente e Clarke aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia, cercando di capire a cosa si stesse riferendo Lexa

“ _la tua voce è stata la cosa che mi ha colpita subito”_ e dicendolo lo sguardo si puntò sulle labbra di Clarke

_ “ era così calma, bassa, un po’ roca..mi ha guidata verso di te. Non so se te l’hanno mai detto, presumo proprio di si, ma hai una voce bellissima” _

E a quell’affermazione Clarke sentì divampare un fuoco dentro di sé, nessuno le aveva mai detto una cosa simile

_ “in realtà no..nessuno me l’ha mai detto” _ Clarke diede voce ai suoi pensieri e un leggero rossore prese a colorarsi sulle sue guance. La ragazza ringraziò la leggera aria fresca che tirava quel giorno, che di sicuro stava attutendo la reazione della sua pelle alle parole della ragazza mora al suo fianco.

Mentre tornava con lo sguardo verso Abby, che adesso stava facendo le capriole sull’erba seguita dal suo nuovo amico, Lexa si avvicinò quasi impercettibilmente a lei e, senza troppo pensarci, posizionò il suo braccio destro sullo schienale della panchina, proprio dietro alla testa di Clarke. Non c’era contatto tra le due ragazze, ma Clarke la poteva sentire chiaramente. 

_ “lo sguardo..” _ disse quasi in un sussurro Clarke _“è stato il tuo sguardo la prima cosa che mi ha colpita di te”_ gli occhi di nuovo su Lexa, la voce di nuovo calma

_ “ il tuo sguardo ha fermato le mie parole..ed è molto raro che questo succeda..io parlo anche quando dormo!” _ e un accenno di sorriso comparve sulle labbra della bionda mentre con i suoi occhi guardava dritto in quelli di Lexa

_ “ e adesso che ti vedo chiaramente, capisco perfettamente il perché..il colore dei tuoi occhi è meraviglioso. È un verde pulitissimo, con cristalli quasi impercettibili di grigio e una punta di oro..bellissimi..”  _

Un leggero imbarazzo comparve sul volto di Lexa che cercando di stemperare la situazione provò a dire subito

_ “ professoressa Griffin, vuole per caso fare uno studio di colore sui miei occhi?”  _

_ “ magari..” _ ed eccola di nuovo lì..quella punta di malizia che Lexa ormai stava cominciando a riconoscere nello sguardo di Clarke. A quella affermazione fu impossibile per Lexa evitare di arrossire e cercando di salvarsi come meglio poteva, aggiunse

_ “vai con la seconda domanda..” _

_ “ok..ok..” _ ci pensò su qualche istante, tante erano le cose avrebbe voluto chiedere a Lexa, ma una in particolare le occupò la mente

_ “allora dimmi..chi è la tua persona preferita?la persona a cui vuoi sei più legata” _

E per un attimo tutto sembrò immobilizzarsi.

A quella domanda Lexa sentì il suo cuore perdere un battito. Il suo sguardo perse quella sfrontatezza che aveva avuto fino a quel momento e per un attimo il respiro si fece corto.

Clarke aveva visto il repentino cambio di atteggiamento della ragazza mora e, vedendola visibilmente sconvolta, si era avvicinata ulteriormente a lei e le aveva appoggiato una mano sulla gamba per attirare la sua attenzione

_ “cosa c’è Lexa? Stai male?” _ chiese preoccupata la bionda

_ “no..no..non ti preoccupare..” _ un leggero ronzio aleggiava nelle orecchie di Lexa, la voce che cercava di non tradire il tumulto che aveva dentro di sé

_ “sto bene è solo..solo..che..” _ ma non riuscì a finire la frase, la voce si era spezzata e le parole avevano smesso di uscire

Lexa aveva istintivamente abbassato lo sguardo, lasciando che gli occhi si focalizzassero sulla mano della ragazza che era appoggiata su di lei.

Clarke allora aveva stretto ancora di più la sua mano sulla gamba di Lexa, sapeva che qualunque cosa avesse scatenato quella reazione doveva essere qualcosa di molto doloroso e lei, di sicuro, non voleva forzare quella situazione

_ “tranquilla Lexa, non dobbiamo parlare di niente che tu non voglia” _

Ma non vedendo alcuna reazione da parte della mora, Clarke le si avvicinò ancora di più e sollevandole il mento, inchiodò gli occhi nei suoi

_ “ non ne dobbiamo parlare se non vuoi” _ le sue parole erano ferme, decise e Lexa si tranquillizzò subito.

Il respiro piano piano tornò a regolarizzarsi, il tremore che l’aveva colta così alla sprovvista, molto lentamente sembrò abbandonarla. Le due ragazze si stavano ancora guardando, i loro visi erano ad un soffio di distanza e Clarke pensò a quanto sarebbe stato giusto, in quell’esatto momento, baciare la ragazza di fronte a lei.

L’avrebbe voluto fare con tutte le sue forze, voleva far si che tutta la tristezza che l’aveva colta sparisse in un attimo, ridandole indietro quella bellissima ragazza che fino a poco tempo prima la stava prendendo in giro e stava giocando con lei.

_ “mi dispiace..” _ Clarke venne travolta dalle parole che Lexa aveva pronunciato con un filo di voce e quello fu troppo

Si sporse verso di lei, i loro nasi adesso erano a contatto, gli occhi di Lexa ancora bassi, quelli di Clarke invece puntati sul viso della mora. Con una carezza quasi impercettibile i loro nasi presero a sfiorarsi, Clarke allora chiuse gli occhi e inclinando la testa da un lato avvicinò la bocca a quella della ragazza di fronte a lei.

Lexa poteva sentire tutto di Clarke, la sua mano sulla sua gamba, il suo viso così vicino al suo da sentirne il respiro direttamente sulla sua stessa pelle, il suo naso che la stava accarezzando come a volersi scusare di averla messa in quella situazione così tanto difficile per lei.

Anche se aveva ancora gli occhi bassi sentì chiaramente la bocca di Clarke avvicinarsi alla sua e per un momento volle dimenticarsi di tutto. Di Costia, del suo dolore, di tutto il tempo in cui aveva combattuto per restare in piedi, anche quando la vita aveva fatto di tutto per metterla in ginocchio. Aveva sofferto tanto, stava ancora soffrendo tanto, ma in quel preciso momento aveva bisogno di dare un po’ di tregua al suo cuore e lasciò che Clarke le si avvicinasse senza avere la forza di fermarla.

Le loro bocche adesso si trovavano ad un dito di distanza, Clarke poteva sentire chiaramente il tremore dentro il suo stomaco farsi largo così prepotentemente che aveva paura potesse sentirlo anche Lexa. 

Avrebbe voluto baciarla, proprio lì, proprio in quel momento, invece rimase ferma così, a sentire quel respiro così vicino al suo tranquillizzarsi mano a mano che i secondi passavano. E quando finalmente Lexa tornò a respirare regolarmente, Clarke si avvicinò del tutto e la baciò sulla guancia, proprio al lato della sua bocca, rimanendo così per qualche istante. Voleva assaporarsi completamente quel contatto, che aveva immaginato sin dal primo momento in cui si erano incontrate, il più a lungo possibile. 

Non volendolo fare, ma sapendo di doverlo fare, Clarke staccò le labbra dalla pelle di Lexa e stava per allontanarsi quando la mano della ragazza scattò rapidissima e la riportò vicino a sé, guancia contro guancia.

Lexa non era pronta a lasciare andare Clarke, voleva sentirla così vicina ancora per un attimo.

Rimasero così ancora per qualche istante, poi si sentirono chiaramente i passettini della piccola Abby avvicinarsi alla panchina dove erano sedute.

Fu inevitabile perciò allontanarsi, ma gli occhi rimasero fissi gli uni negli altri e un sorriso sincero comparve sulle labbra di Lexa, facendo sorridere anche Clarke.

_ “il mio amico Cage è dovuto andare via con la sua mamma” _ si sentì la vocina di Abby che informava le due ragazze degli ultimi avvenimenti

_ “ ok piccola” _ Clarke distolse lo sguardo da Lexa, diede un’occhiata all’orologio e continuò _“cosa dici, andiamo verso casa? Si sta facendo tardi, non vorrei che le tue mamme cominciassero a preoccuparsi. Lo sai che non riescono a stare troppo tempo senza il loro fagottino”_ e dicendolo Clarke prese a fare il solletico alla piccola, che cominciò a ridere di gusto.

Lexa si sentì grata per quel pomeriggio e per quell’incontro. Il suo cuore, vedendo Clarke mentre giocava con Abby si rilassò e non potè far altro che aggiungere le sue risate a quelle delle due ragazze insieme a lei.

Il sole stava cominciando a tramontare, chiaro avvertimento che era decisamente l’ora per Abby di tornare a casa, Lexa e Clarke camminavano di nuovo fianco a fianco con la piccola che, come all’andata, le precedeva di qualche passo.

Questa volta la distanza fra di loro si era notevolmente ridotta e Lexa poteva chiaramente sentire la spalla di Clarke scontrarsi con la sua ad ogni passo che facevano.

Arrivate all’uscita del parco, Abby si affrettò a salutare Lexa cingendole forte forte le braccia intorno alla vita. Lexa tenne stretta la piccola per qualche istante, poi salutandola le disse che le avrebbe fatto piacere incontrarla di nuovo

_ “ siii!! Zia Clarke possiamo stare ancora con Lexa? Cioè non adesso..perchè adesso devo andare a casa a fare la doccia..la mamma me lo dice sempre: prima la doccia e poi la cena!”  _ e mentre lo diceva il suo ditino indice si muoveva deciso in aria, come a voler rafforzare ancora di più il concetto

Vedendo la piccola imitare la sua mamma, Lexa e Clarke non poterono fare altro che scoppiare in una sonora risata. 

_ “è meravigliosa” _ disse allora Lexa riferendosi ad Abby

_ “si lo è” _ le rispose Clarke

Abby le stava guardando stranita, non capendo perché le due ragazze stessero ridendo.

_ “allora..grazie per averci accompagnate..” _ disse Clarke cercando un modo per salutare Lexa che però le facesse capire che avrebbe voluto vederla ancora _“magari..se ti va..potremmo rifarlo..uno di questi giorni..o nel week-end..”_ un leggero imbarazzo nacque sul suo viso

_ “..mi piacerebbe..” _ rispose Lexa _“ e poi non si può certo dire di no alla cioccolata calda”_ e dicendolo il suo sguardo si posò su Abby, facendole un occhiolino di intesa

E rimettendo gli occhi dentro quelli di Clarke aggiunse _“sai dove trovarmi”_ e le sorrise, cominciando ad indietreggiare di qualche passo, pronta a tornare al suo negozio.

Clarke le fece un cenno con il capo poi prese Abby per mano e si incamminò nella direzione opposta.

Fu solo dopo pochi istanti che senti la voce di Lexa chiamarla 

_ “non mi hai fatto la terza domanda” _ le disse _“ devi farmela o non possiamo andare a casa”_ uno sguardo giocoso ad illuminarle il volto

E Clarke non ci pensò due volte, sapeva esattamente cosa voleva domandarle

_ “qual è il tuo colore preferito?” _ le disse quasi urlando, la distanza fra di loro cominciava a diventare considerevole

_ “ mi è sempre piaciuto molto il rosso ma devo dire che ultimamente sto rivalutando l’azzurro..” _ e Lexa inarcò un sopracciglio, questa volta era lei ad essere stata maliziosa e a Clarke questo non era sfuggito

_ “e il tuo?” _ le chiese incuriosita la mora

_ “ bè, che domande..il verde..è sempre stato il verde..” _ e con un sorriso sincero rivolto a Lexa si girò, allontanandosi con Abby, pronta per tornare a casa.


	6. cap.six

Il processo Murphy era cominciato da circa una settimana. Anya da allora faceva la spola tra il suo ufficio e l’aula del tribunale, i tempi erano piuttosto stretti e lei voleva assicurarsi che tutto venisse fatto nel modo corretto.

Era riuscita a vedere Raven e la piccola solo pochi momenti, che si ritagliava tra un impegno e l’altro e questo la riempiva di sensi di colpa.Non voleva però lasciare niente in sospeso, voleva controllare le mosse dell’avvocato Bellamy e di tutto il suo éntourage e, per farlo, non poteva muoversi troppo dal suo ufficio.

Il procedimento era iniziato con le dichiarazioni iniziali di entrambe le parti e per volere dei familiari della vittima il processo si teneva a porte chiuse, solo i diretti interessati potevano parteciparvi.

La giuria, come sempre eterogenea e casuale, avrebbe dovuto decidere le sorti di lì a poco di quel procedimento, inutile dire che Anya era pronta ad un duello senza esclusione di colpi da parte di entrambi gli avvocati.

Come previsto l’avvocato Bellamy aveva dipinto il suo cliente come assolutamente estraneo ai fatti, ne parlava come se lui fosse la vittima di una sorte, che quella sera stessa gli era stata avversa. Aveva tirato in ballo la sua famiglia e il padre, noto imprenditore e filantropo conosciuto, ovviamente cercando di ingraziarsi i giurati, portandoli verso la sua parte.

L’avvocato Harper, dal canto suo, aveva svolto un ottimo lavoro iniziale. Aveva esposto i fatti con chiarezza, non lasciando niente di non detto. Con forza aveva rivendicato la colpevolezza dell’imputato, senza farsi intimidire dalla parte avversa.

Dopo i primi giorni di consultazioni ed interrogatori però, il processo aveva subìto un arresto. L’imputato, il signor Murphy, era stato dichiarato dal medico forense impossibilitato a continuare, per via di un accertato e certificato crollo emotivo dovuto alla troppa tensione accumulata.

Davanti al documento firmato dal medico, Anya non potè che convalidare la sospensione del processo fino a data da destinarsi. Siglando il documento, frustrazione e rabbia la travolsero come un fiume in piena. Sapeva perfettamente che questa non era altro che una strategia per innervosire la parte avversa, un mezzuccio per guadagnare un po’ di tempo e legalmente non c’era nessun modo per impedirlo.

\---------

Era tornata a casa tardi anche quella sera. Aveva dovuto chiudere alcuni incartamenti che erano rimasti in sospeso proprio a causa del processo Murphy ed ora Anya stava parcheggiando la macchina nel viottolo di casa. Si sentiva stremata, aveva voglia solo di entrare, di farsi una doccia e di sprofondare nel suo letto.

Varcò la porta, lasciò le chiavi nella ciotolina di fianco all’ingresso e buttò il cappotto sul divano..avrebbe pensato il giorno dopo a metterlo al suo posto. Aveva percorso il piccolo tragitto tra l’ingresso e la cucina e aprendo il frigorifero aveva recuperato una birra. Voleva chiudere al più presto quella giornata faticosa ma non prima di essersi dissetata con la sua bevanda preferita, proprio come faceva ogni sera.

Avendo sentito la porta chiudersi e i passi di sua moglie farsi strada al piano inferiore, Raven era scesa di sotto e aveva raggiunto Anya, che ora era in piedi, con la schiena appoggiata all’isola della cucina, intenta a sorseggiare la sua birra.

_ “non volevo svegliarti..” _ uno sguardo stanco si presentò agli occhi di Raven.

La ragazza a grandi passi percorse tutta la cucina e, quando fu a un soffio da sua moglie, la strinse forte. Le braccia intorno al collo, la testa inclinata con le labbra appoggiate sul suo collo. 

_ “mi sei mancata” _ e le parole di Raven, miste al suo respiro che si infrangeva contro la sua pelle, fecero partire un brivido che andò ad insinuarsi proprio vicino al cuore di Anya

Appoggiò la birra sul ripiano della cucina proprio dietro di lei e la strinse forte. Le braccia a cingerle la vita, la testa che si nascondeva fra i capelli della ragazza di fronte a lei.

_ “anche tu mi sei mancata..mi sembra di non vederti da un mese” _ le parole uscirono stanche ed Anya si aggrappò ancora più forte, il suo corpo attaccato a quello della moglie come fosse il suo unico appiglio.

_ “mi dispiace..mi dispiace esserci stata così poco..questo processo.. lo sapevo che sarebbe andata così..” _ staccandosi leggermente da Raven, lasciò poi cadere lentamente le braccia lungo i suoi fianchi, per poi appoggiare le mani sul ripiano dietro di lei.

Raven era rimasta esattamente dove era prima e la guardava dritta negli occhi

_ “non voglio essere questa persona..che non fa altro che lavorare..che rientra tardi tutte le sere..talmente tardi che non riesce neanche a vedere sua figlia..”  _ c’era rabbia nella sua voce, ma soprattutto frustrazione, gli occhi bassi a fissare un punto indefinito del pavimento. 

E Raven sapeva perfettamente quali sentimenti stesse provando sua moglie, il loro lavoro poteva essere molto gratificante ma c’erano delle situazioni che, al contrario, potevano portarti al limite. E questa era una di quelle.

Con estrema dolcezza Raven prese tra le mani il viso di sua moglie, obbligandola così ad inchiodare gli occhi nei suoi.

Senza dire una parola si avvicinò al suo viso e la baciò. Un bacio semplicissimo, sulla guancia, dove Raven rimase per un attimo.

_ “Abby mi ha chiesto di darti un bacio da parte sua quando saresti tornata a casa”  _ e un meraviglioso sorriso spuntò sul suo viso

Gli occhi di Anya, in un momento, si illuminarono a sentire il suono del nome della sua piccola uscire dalle labbra di Raven.

Accarezzandole dolcemente le guance con i pollici si avvicinò di nuovo, questa volta furono le labbra a scontrarsi le une con le altre. Fu dapprima un bacio dolce, misurato ma ben presto Anya sentì la necessità di approfondirlo. Avere Raven così vicino era, come tutte le volte, come una boccata di aria fresca quando ti senti soffocare e lei ne aveva bisogno. Dio se ne aveva bisogno in quel momento..

Raven, senza farsi pregare troppo lasciò che la lingua di Anya accarezzasse la sua, il suo sapore era magnifico, un misto di alcool e birra che le fece girare per un attimo la testa. 

Le mani di Anya scattarono, quasi immediatamente, di nuovo sui fianchi di sua moglie e una mano viaggiò lungo tutto il suo addome fino ad arrivare al suo seno. A quel contatto Raven sospirò forte tra le labbra di Anya, poteva sentire chiaramente la sua mano stringere ed accarezzare la sua pelle nonostante il tessuto della sua maglietta, che si interponeva attutendo leggermente il contatto.

Le sue mani dal viso, si spostarono dietro alla nuca, come a voler tenere Anya ancora più vicina a sé, come se da un momento all’altro potesse sfuggirle.

E non voleva che questo accadesse. Le era mancata troppo e adesso che era lì, tra le sue braccia, non voleva lasciarla andare per nessun motivo.

Mentre le mani di Anya continuavano ad esplorare il corpo di sua moglie, i loro baci diventarono sempre più infuocati, le labbra dapprima le une sulle altre, adesso si erano spostare sul collo. Anya sapeva perfettamente che quello era il punto più sensibile di sua moglie e perciò prese a mordicchiarlo e a baciarlo con ancora più insistenza.

Raven stava letteralmente impazzendo sotto il tocco esperto della ragazza, le gambe cominciavano a cedere, il respiro sempre più affannoso si infrangeva sulle orecchie di Anya.

Senza indugiare oltre, Anya prese Raven per i fianchi e invertì le loro posizioni. Adesso era Raven con le la schiena appoggiata all’isola della cucina ed Anya di fronte a lei, con le mani appoggiate al bancone, che la stava intrappolando fra le sue braccia.

Si guardarono per un istante, il respiro ancora corto, le mani che non riuscivano a rimanere al loro posto. Ripresero a baciarsi di nuovo, con ancora più veemenza, con ancora più necessità.

Le braccia di Raven intorno al collo di sua moglie mentre le mani di Anya, con estrema lentezza, stavano percorrendo tutta la sua schiena. Erano partite dalla base del collo e ora erano arrivate poco più in alto del suo fondoschiena. Rapidamente le mani andarono a chiudersi sui suoi glutei, stringendoli con forza ed Anya assaporò il gemito di piacere che sfuggì dalla bocca di Raven a quel magnifico contatto.

_ “ssshhh…” _ la voce di Anya uscì dalla sua bocca in un sussurro malizioso

_ “devi fare piano..la piccola dorme..non vorrai svegliarla” _ e la baciò di nuovo, togliendo a Raven il poco fiato che era riuscita a guadagnare in quella piccola pausa

_ “non è colpa mia se tu sei così eccitante..” _ anche quello di Raven era poco più che un sussurro, le mani di Anya adesso si erano spostate sul suo addome, appena al di sotto del suo ombelico

Il respiro di nuovo ansimante, la testa che riprese a girare.

_ “non smettere..” _ le labbra di Raven appoggiate a quelle della moglie

_ “ti prego..non smettere..” _ e la baciò di nuovo, cercando di farle capire quanta necessità avesse di sentirla vicina, quanto le era mancata.

Anya ricambiò con forza il bacio, le lingue ripresero a danzare le une contro le altre, una mano che saliva in una carezza verso il collo, passando per l’addome e non trascurando il seno, l’altra che piano piano si insinuava dentro ai pantaloni di sua moglie.

Poteva sentire chiaramente il tessuto dell’intimo della ragazza sulle sue dita, si prese qualche secondo per giocare con la sua intimità al di sopra del tessuto poi, quando vide Raven non poterne più, decise di non indugiare oltre. Scostò il tessuto del suo intimo da un lato e con estrema lentezza la accarezzò. Svariati gemiti uscirono dalla bocca di sua moglie, il suo tocco era a dir poco magnifico.

Dapprima fu una carezza lenta, delicata, ma quando la mano di Raven raggiunse quella di Anya incoraggiandola a muoversi più velocemente, la ragazza non dovette farselo dire due volte.

Prese a muoversi su di lei ad un ritmo che diventava sempre più forsennato, il suo tocco era deciso, sicuro e molto presto divenne profondo, molto profondo. Alternava movimenti circolari e perfetti sul suo clitoride a carezze fantastiche che arrivavano fino alla sua apertura e poi faceva tutto uguale ripartendo da capo.

Raven si sentiva sommersa in questo mare di sensazioni in cui sua moglie la stava facendo affogare, boccheggiava in cerca di aria ogni volta che Anya spingeva contro di lei e la sfiorava, aggrappandosi con tutte le sue forze alle sue spalle per sostenersi.

Quando Anya sentì le gambe di Raven tremare contro le sue capì che la ragazza stava per raggiungere il limite e allora, facendo affondare le dita dentro di lei, decise di non tergiversare oltre.

Guardandola dritta negli occhi, i loro respiri che si mescolavano, le loro bocche che si cercavano, Anya spinse dentro di lei con decisione, una, due, tre volte e la vide perdersi in quel mare di piacere che lei stessa le stava donando.

Raven cercò di attutire il forte gemito che fuoriuscì dalla sua bocca nascondendo il volto nell’incavo tra la spalla e il collo di Anya e lì rimase provando a recuperare l’ossigeno perso. 

Anya tornò in quel momento a stringerla forte a sé,le mani che percorrevano la sua schiena in una carezza tranquillizzante. 

Raven sotto il suo tocco attento piano piano prese a rilassarsi, le sue braccia scattarono ad abbracciare forte sua moglie. Voleva che quel momento non finisse così presto e rimasero così, vicine, strette, perfette senza dire una parola.

Dopo un tempo che nessuna delle due seppe quantificare si staccarono leggermente, gli occhi inchiodati gli uni negli altri, le labbra che tornarono a sfiorarsi.

Raven allora intrecciò le dite in quelle di Anya e prese a camminare, invitando la moglie a seguirla. Arrivate alla porta della cucina, spensero la luce e si avviarono verso la camera da letto salendo le scale.

_ “è stato il più bell’orgasmo della mia vita” _ era stata Raven a parlare, girandosi verso Anya che la stava seguendo, ancora con le dita intrecciate nelle sue

_ “ehi..questa battuta è mia!” _ rise Anya che la guardava dal basso verso l’alto, trovandosi qualche gradino più in basso rispetto a lei

_ “ora è anche mia..” _ e Raven si sporse a baciare la ragazza dietro di lei lasciandola per un attimo senza fiato

_ “ti amo tanto sai..” _ le sue labbra erano ancora su quelle di Anya _“e non importa quanto tardi potrai tornare la sera o quanto impegnata potrai essere..io sarò sempre qui ad aspettarti”_

E questa volta fu Anya che la baciò, ancora e ancora, come se fosse impossibile riuscirsi a staccare da lei

_ “ti amo tanto anche io..” _ le mani che tenevano strette quelle di Raven

_ “ e rallenterò..te lo prometto..tu e la piccola siete la cosa più importante per me”  _

_ “è importante anche il tuo lavoro..io lo so bene e anche Abby lo sa..perciò non ti devi preoccupare, sai che noi siamo sempre con te” _ dicendolo le accarezzò la guancia e tirandola dolcemente ripresero a salire le scale.

Quella sera si addormentarono abbracciate, come accadeva quasi sempre, e così rimasero per tutta la notte. I corpi fusi l’uno con l’altro, i respiri che si mescolavano e i loro cuori che si scambiavano i battiti, in quel grande letto che era il loro posto sicuro, il loro rifugio.

\---------

Era passato qualche giorno dall’uscita al parco con Lexa e Clarke non riusciva a non pensare alla ragazza mora. Voleva sapere di più di lei, capire come mai avesse avuto quella reazione alla sua domanda. “cosa aveva potuto turbarla tanto?”..”lo avrebbe mai scoperto?”.. “Lexa glielo avrebbe mai detto?”

La sua mente era un turbinio di pensieri, mettere ordine era davvero difficile.

Come tutti i venerdì Clarke si era recata in facoltà al mattino presto, aveva lezione fino all’ora di pranzo, poi per la restante parte della giornata era libera. Seduta nel suo ufficio stava mettendo a posto alcune cose, preparando la sua borsa e pensando a cosa avrebbe potuto fare per occupare quelle ore libere.

Cappotto, sciarpa e borsa ed era pronta per andare. Uscì dalla facoltà, pensando di dirigersi a casa. Per una volta avrebbe anche potuto non fare niente, riposarsi e godersi un pomeriggio tutto per sé. 

Ma mentre era sulla via di casa, la voglia di rivedere Lexa prese il sopravvento e così si diresse verso il suo negozio.

La strada ormai la sapeva e perciò ci mise un attimo a ritrovare il negozio della fotografa. Una volta davanti alla vetrina, appoggiò una mano sulla maniglia della porta, recuperò un respiro ed entrò.

In piedi, di fianco ad una scrivania all’ingresso del negozio, c’era una ragazza mora, dai capelli lunghi, non troppo alta ma molto carina. Indossava un paio di jeans neri e un maglioncino a lupetto, nero anche quello. Gli occhi fissi su alcune stampe poggiate sulla scrivania, in una mano una matita a scarabocchiare qualcosa su un foglio lì vicino. 

Pensando che quello appena entrato fosse un cliente, alzò lo sguardo dalle stampe e guardò Clarke dritta negli occhi

_ “salve..posso aiutarla?” _ la sua voce era gentile

_ “si..bè..io..veramente..stavo cercando Lexa..cioè la signorina Woods...” _ le parole le uscirono fin troppo velocemente

_ “ma vedo che non c’è perciò posso anche andare..” _

_ “..Clarke..” _ una voce a spazzare via i suoi pensieri..ed eccola lì, spuntare dalla stessa tenda dalla quale l’aveva vista uscire domenica. Lexa le venne incontro, diminuendo la distanza che le separava

_ “ciao..” _ gli occhi immancabilmente puntati nei suoi

_ “ciao Lexa..” _ un sorriso inevitabile spuntò sul suo viso

_ “scusa se piombo di nuovo qui così..il venerdì ho il pomeriggio libero e..bè sono passata solo per salutarti..il tuo negozio mi è di strada per tornare a casa..” _

_ “hai fatto benissimo..mi fa piacere vederti” _ un altro passo della mora a diminuire la distanza fra loro

_ “oh che sbadata..scusa Octavia” _ disse poi di getto Lexa rivolgendosi alla sua amica che nel frattempo era tornata al lavoro 

_ “Octavia ti presento Clarke, Clarke lei è Octavia, la mia socia ma soprattutto una delle mie più care amiche” _

Octavia a quel punto si era sporta verso la ragazza bionda e le aveva allungato una mano, che Clarke aveva prontamente stretto in segno di saluto

_ “è un piacere conoscerti” _ un sorriso sincero di Octavia e una stretta decisa intorno alla sua mano

_ “il piacere è mio..” _

Clarke allora tornò a girare il suo sguardo e gli occhi si incrociarono con quelli di Lexa che non l’avevano abbandonata neanche un attimo.

Cercando di cogliere l’occasione, Lexa decise di provare a buttarsi

_ “ti va di andare a mangiare qualcosa?..sempre che tu non abbia già mangiato..è ovvio” _

_ “mi sembra un’idea perfetta..no non ho mangiato e muoio di fame” _ e poi Clarke continuò e con cortesia aggiunse _“ Octavia vuoi venire con noi?”_

_ “no Clarke ti ringrazio..ho già pranzato..e poi qualcuno qui dovrà pure rimanere a lavorare” _ e una risata genuina uscì dalla sua bocca

Lexa nel frattempo aveva recuperato la giacca e la borsa e si era avvicinata alla porta di ingresso aprendola e facendo così avvicinare Clarke per poter uscire

_ “ O. non so proprio come farei senza di te”  _ il suo tono scherzoso fece ridere le altre due ragazze 

_ “puoi dirlo forte Lex!” _ e con una mano Octavia si affrettò a salutare le due ragazze che erano uscite fianco a fianco dal negozio.

Ancora senza nessuna meta si incamminarono, così come era stato qualche giorno prima l’una di fianco all’altra, le spalle che si toccavano, le mani che si sfioravano..


	7. cap.seven

Il sole filtrava attraverso gli alberi, Clarke sdraiata a pancia in su guardava il cielo, Lexa al suo fianco era seduta e fissava le barche galleggiare davanti a loro nello splendido lago J.K. Onassis all’interno di quello che ormai cominciava a diventare il loro posto..Central Park.

I turisti veleggiavano lasciandosi guidare dal leggero vento che tirava quel pomeriggio, incuranti dell’occhio attento di Lexa fisso su di loro e ignari dell’obiettivo che la fotografa stava puntando nella loro direzione.

Le due ragazze avevano consumato il loro pranzo proprio sulle rive del lago poi avevano deciso di fermarsi e passare lì il resto del pomeriggio.

Avevano parlato di tutto e di niente, ma la naturalezza che avevano di stare insieme, così vicine nonostante si conoscessero così poco, aveva sorpreso entrambe. E anche il fatto adesso di essere così, in silenzio, una di fianco all’altra non le turbava minimamente. Non sentivano il bisogno di riempire quel silenzio con parole inutili, si stavano godendo la loro reciproca compagnia senza forzature.

Sorprendendo Clarke, mentre discutevano di quale fosse il miglior cibo da consumare all’aperto, Lexa aveva tirato fuori dalla borsa la sua macchina fotografica. La bionda non lo sapeva ma Lexa non usciva mai senza. Aveva imparato con il tempo che ci sono cose belle in ogni angolo e lei non voleva farsene sfuggire nessuna.

Aveva così cominciato a fare foto tutt’intorno a loro e quando Clarke l’aveva vista alzarsi ed allontanarsi per fotografare due bambini che giocavano a baseball qualche metro più in là, si era sdraiata sul prato e aveva cominciato ad ammirare quel cielo meraviglioso.

Non aveva bisogno di cercare Lexa con i suoi occhi, non sapeva spiegarsi come ma riusciva a sentirla, sapeva semplicemente che c’era.

A qualche metro di distanza da lei Lexa era inginocchiata sul prato e con un occhio nel mirino puntatore della sua reflex stava fotografando le persone che percorrevano il ponte, proprio al di sopra del lago. Amava quel ponte, la sua struttura, i suo intagli, la sua semplicità.

Quando si girò e vide Clarke distesa, assorta in chissà quali pensieri, non seppe resistere, si inginocchiò di nuovo a terra e fotografò la ragazza senza che lei se ne accorgesse.

Da quella distanza e zoommando leggermente, riuscì a cogliere di lei tutti i dettagli possibili. Fotografò le sue mani, che erano intrecciate e ferme sul suo addome, gli occhi che scrutavano il cielo, l’espressione che sembrava seria e pensierosa, le labbra che erano semichiuse e adesso si incurvavano in quello che a Lexa sembrò un piccolissimo sorriso, come se Clarke sapesse quello che Lexa stava facendo. Fermandosi a guardare la ragazza bionda attraverso il suo obiettivo, Lexa si ricordò di quelle labbra che solo qualche giorno prima erano state sulla sua pelle e un brivido si impossessò del suo stomaco. 

A piccoli passi tornò verso Clarke e, senza fare troppo rumore, si sdraiò al suo fianco.

Ruotando leggermente la testa Lexa potè vedere Clarke ancora con il viso puntato verso l’alto ma con gli occhi che adesso erano chiusi. Fece scendere allora il suo sguardo lungo tutto il corpo della bionda, il suo cuore a quella semplice visione prese a martellarle vorticosamente nel petto.

Impercettibilmente spostò il suo corpo di qualche centimetro più vicino a quello di Clarke e anche se la bionda era ancora con gli occhi chiusi, le sue labbra accennarono un piccolo sorriso, sotto lo sguardo attento di Lexa che la stava ancora guardando.

_ “un penny per i tuoi pensieri” _ le disse allora Lexa

_ “ ssshhh..” _ le rispose Clarke _“non roviniamo questo silenzio perfetto”_ e si spostò ancora un po’ di più verso il corpo della mora. Adesso erano spalla a spalla e solo allora Clarke riaprì gli occhi e ruotò la testa verso Lexa.

Con gli occhi ancora dentro a quelli della fotografa si sollevò leggermente, piegando un braccio puntò il gomito a terra e appoggiò la testa sulla sua mano. Lexa era ancora sdraiata e ora riusciva a vedere chiaramente il viso di Clarke che si trovava di pochissimo di fianco al suo.

Erano ferme così, a guardarsi, a leggersi dentro, un accenno di sorriso su entrambe le loro labbra, quando arrivò una piccola folata di vento che, inaspettatamente, scompigliò leggermente i capelli della mora. Senza neanche pensarci Clarke avvicinò la sua mano al viso di Lexa e rimise le ciocchedei suoi bellissimi capelli ai lati della sua testa. 

Il movimento fu lentissimo, o almeno così parve a Lexa, che a quel contatto socchiuse gli occhi per poi riaprirli solo quando sentì la mano di Clarke appoggiarsi con tutto il palmo sulla sua guancia.

Il pollice stava vagando su tutto il suo viso, descrivendo traiettorie invisibili. Era una carezza delicata ma di una intensità tale che a Lexa parve di non riuscire quasi più a respirare. Con i polpastrelli Clarke stava accarezzando il suo sopracciglio sinistro per poi scendere sulla guancia. Arrivata alla mandibola aveva tracciato una linea invisibile fino al mento e una volta all’altezza della bocca aveva cominciato ad accarezzarle le labbra con il pollice.

Lexa era persa, letteralmente in balìa dei movimenti di Clarke. Si era avvicinata ulteriormente al corpo della bionda senza neanche essersene resa conto e adesso si trovava ad un soffio dal braccio che sosteneva la testa della ragazza, gli occhi ancora inchiodati nei suoi. 

Rimasero così per un momento ancora, poi Clarke si avvicinò al viso di Lexa, il suo respiro che si mescolava a quello della mora sotto di lei, il suo profumo che inebriava il suo cervello.

_ “adesso ti bacerò” _ era stato un sussurro, un flebile, piccolissimo sussurro quello che era uscito dalle labbra di Clarke ma Lexa lo sentì chiaramente viaggiare lungo tutto il suo corpo. 

_ “ti bacerò perché credo che se non lo faccio subito, il mio cuore potrebbe esplodere da un momento all’altro” _

E lo fece. 

In un attimo le sue labbra si unirono a quelle di Lexa, accarezzarono la pelle della ragazza con movimenti lenti e morbidi. Lexa sotto di lei era estasiata, sentire Clarke così vicino, la sua bocca sulla sua, il suo naso che sfiorava la sua pelle, la sua mano ancora sulla sua guancia, la fecero letteralmente sciogliere.

Rispose immediatamente al bacio, tutto ad un tratto la necessità di tenerla così vicina a sé era diventata vitale. Ancora con le labbra inchiodate su quelle della bionda aveva spostato repentinamente le mani sul viso di Clarke, tenendola ferma lì, mentre la baciava con ancora più forza. 

Fece correre la sua lingua sul labbro superiore della ragazza sopra di lei e tirandolo poi dolcemente, aveva potuto chiaramente sentire un piccolissimo gemito abbandonare la bocca della bionda. Un sorriso si era immediatamente dipinto sul volto di Lexa che aveva poi compiuto la stessa azione anche con il labbro inferiore di Clarke, venendo premiata dallo stesso meraviglioso suono che Lexa aveva sentito poco prima fuoriuscire dalla bocca della ragazza.

Si erano staccate giusto un secondo, il tempo di un respiro, poi Clarke era ritornata sulle labbra di Lexa. La lingua adesso stava accarezzando il contorno delle sue labbra e mentre lo faceva, Clarke sentì la mano di Lexa appoggiarsi sul suo fianco e avvicinarla ancora di più al suo corpo. Un brivido percorse tutta la schiena della bionda e andò ad infrangersi direttamente all’interno del suo cuore. 

Ansimando leggermente nella bocca della mora Clarke non resistette più e con delicatezza fece entrare la sua lingua nella bocca di Lexa. A quel contatto fu come se tutto intorno a loro, di botto, si fosse fermato. Il bacio in un attimo divampò, le due ragazze presero a baciarsi più profondamente, il loro sapore che si fondeva insieme era inebriante.

Le lingue si accarezzarono e si scontrarono in una danza che sembrava che le due ragazze non avessero alcuna intenzione di far finire. Quando anche le loro mani si aggiunsero a quel dolce assalto che entrambe stavano subendo, andando ad attirare pericolosamente i loro corpi ancora più vicini l’uno all’altro, Clarke decise di rallentare e piano piano fece tornare i loro baci a fior di labbra, calmando quel fuoco che si era sprigionato in un attimo tra di loro.

Rimasero ad accarezzarsi con le loro labbra ancora qualche istante, poi Clarke appoggiò la sua fronte a quella di Lexa facendo ritornare i loro respiri regolari. 

_ “volevo farlo dal primo momento in cui ti ho vista” _ gli occhi della bionda erano chiusi, la voce arrivò alle orecchie di Lexa in un sussurro. Quella voce l’avrebbe fatta impazzire prima o poi, Lexa ne era sicura.

_ “è stato magnifico..” _ e Lexa si sporse per lasciare un piccolissimo bacio al lato della bocca di Clarke _“tu sei magnifica..”_ precisò infine, le labbra che spostandosi leggermente si chiudevano su quelle della bionda 

Un sorriso si disegnò sulle labbra di Clarke, mentre Lexa la guardava mordersi il suo labbro inferiore, tornando ad incatenare gli occhi con i suoi.

Rimasero così ancora per qualche momento, le mani di Clarke che viaggiavano di nuovo sul volto di Lexa

_ “un penny per i tuoi pensieri..” _ disse allora la bionda con un sorriso disarmante sulle labbra, volendo cercare di capire cosa passasse nella mente di Lexa in quel momento

_ “penso che adesso ti bacerò” _ le rispose in un soffio _“non voglio lasciarti andare..non ancora..”_

E avvicinando Clarke a sé, appoggiò le labbra sulle sue e in un baleno una sensazione di pace e di calma inondò il suo cuore. Si sentiva, dopo così tanto tempo, finalmente bene..dopo così tanto tempo si sentiva a casa.

\---------

Non era possibile. Non era possibile, non poteva esserlo.

Anya era seduta, nel suo ufficio, dietro alla sua scrivania, sulla sua bella sedia multi comfort a guardare con gli occhi ancora increduli il documento che stringeva tra le mani.

_ “test tossicologico – sig. John Murphy prova 14\76 _

_ In data 05 Luglio 2016 è stato prelevato un campione di sangue al sig. John Murphy da ritenersi inutilizzabile ai fini del processo in corso. Si ritiene che il campione sia stato raccolto attraverso procedure incostituzionali e pertanto se ne annullano tutti i risultati. _

_ In fede, _

_ Lab.dati – sez.10 - Città di New York” _

Anya aveva letto quel documento un centinaio di volte, aveva anche telefonato al laboratorio per avere delucidazioni a riguardo e parlare con chiunque avesse firmato quello scempio ma, alla fine, il documento era stato ritenuto valido e neanche un appello ai gradi più alti di giudizio avrebbe potuto far riammette il test come prova.

Inutile dire che il test era la prova principale che l’accusa avrebbe potuto mettere in campo per incriminare Murphy, senza quella il processo si sarebbe chiuso di lì a poco, sentenziando l’innocenza dell’imputato.

Anya non poteva permetterlo. _“Come aveva fatto Bellamy ad ottenere una simile invalidazione?come poteva fare a smascherarlo?come..?”_

Assorta nei suoi pensieri non si era resa conto di Raven, che in quel momento era entrata nel suo ufficio, bellissima come sempre.

_ “ciao amore” _ un sorriso sul volto dell’avvocato che però si spense subito appena guardò negli occhi di sua moglie

_ “cosa c’è?” _ un velo di preoccupazione si dipinse sul suo volto

Anya si era alzata e facendo il giro della sua scrivania aveva lasciato nelle mani della ragazza il fascicolo con all’interno il documento riguardante il test invalidato.

Dopo averlo letto con cura, Raven aveva alzato gli occhi e, anche lei incredula rispetto a quello che aveva appena letto, aveva lanciato il fascicolo sul divanetto al suo fianco e aveva preso a camminare avanti e indietro per il grande ufficio della moglie

_ “chiaramente c’è dietro quell’infame di Bellamy..è ovvio!”  _

_ “è ovvio” _ le aveva fatto eco Anya

_ “chiaramente non può passarla liscia così” _

_ “chiaramente..” _ di nuovo sua moglie in sottofondo

_ “ma come?..come ha fatto?è una cosa troppo difficile da mettere in atto persino per lui..qui stiamo parlando di corruzione, raggiro, frode di alti funzionari del sistema pubblico..di giudici forse..” _ Raven era un fiume in piena, nella testa una marea di ipotesi si stavano facendo largo

_ “gia..come..” _ di nuovo il flebile eco di Anya, che adesso era girata di spalle e guardava assorta il meraviglioso skyline che New York offriva dalla vetrata della finestra

_ “dobbiamo capire con chi ha parlato Bellamy e sapere chi l’ha aiutato..poi dobbiamo andare dal garan-” _

_ “no non dobbiamo..” _ Anya l’aveva interrotta, ancora gli occhi puntati a guardare fuori

_ “non possiamo vincere..questa volta no..ho già chiamato tutti quelli che potevano sapere qualcosa, ho cercato di fare pressione ai piani alti, ho contattato il laboratorio analisi e niente..la risposta è sempre la stessa. Bellamy ha mosso bene le sue pedine, di sicuro è stato aiutato perché è così un bamboccio che non può aver fatto tutto da solo, ma comunque il risultato rimane sempre lo stesso. Bellamy vince, Harper perde e Costia non avrà giustizia per quello che le è capitato” _

_ “amore non devi dire così..” _ Raven adesso le si era avvicinata e le parlava a qualche passo dalla sua spalla

_ “possiamo tentare ancora..Bellamy avrà sicuramente lasciato dietro di sé qualche traccia che ci aiuti ad inchiodarlo..” _

_ “invece no..” _ il tono rassegnato di Anya fece infuriare Raven

_ “invece sì” _ le disse alzando leggermente il tono e prendendola per un braccio la fece girare, adesso erano occhi negli occhi ed Anya potè vedere tutta la determinazione, che tanto amava di Raven, esplodere nelle sue pupille

_ “non ti arrendere..dobbiamo tentare..” _

_ “ho tentato..le ho provate tutte..non posso fare niente, ho le mani legate”  _

_ “ma..” _ Raven stava cercando di raccogliere le idee..Anya difficilmente si lasciava frenare da qualcosa se veramente la voleva. Poteva solo significare che veramente tutte le strade erano state tentate e a quel punto, non si poteva fare più niente

_ “niente ma..ti prego Rae, sono stanca..” _ e mentre lo diceva aveva intrecciato le dita con le sue stringendo forte _“voglio solo andare a casa..insieme a te..e dimenticarmi di tutto questo schifo almeno per oggi..”_

Raven, ancora incredula dagli avvenimenti degli ultimi minuti, stava guardandosi intorno leggermente spaesata

_ “possiamo andare a casa?” _ la voce di Anya le fece di nuovo inchiodare gli occhi nei suoi

_ “certo..si..possiamo andare a casa amore..”  _

E mentre Anya recuperava le sue cose a Raven venne un’idea.

Non poteva finire così.

Lei doveva fare qualcosa..si..lei avrebbe fatto qualcosa..


	8. cap.eight

L’inverno stava arrivando. La temperatura abbastanza mite dei giorni scorsi aveva lasciato posto ad un’aria decisamente più gelida e New York cominciava ad essere invasa da decorazioni natalizie e luminarie che la rendevano ancora più bella.

Quella sera il cielo era nuvoloso e i primi fiocchi di neve stavano cominciando ad imbiancare case e strade. Erano i primi fiocchi di quell’anno e quella era la prima sera che Lexa e Clarke uscivano insieme.

Avevano cenato in un piccolissimo pub a Brooklyn. Clarke per quella sera avrebbe voluto fare le cose in grande, aveva infatti prenotato in un lussuoso ristorante del centro. Lexa invece, per la loro prima serata, voleva qualcosa di più informale, di più intimo. Così la bionda si era lasciata convincere e Lexa l’aveva portate oltre il ponte, in questo locale sconosciuto ai più e, sedute fianco a fianco al bancone del bar, avevano consumato la loro cena mangiando hamburger e bevendo birra.

Cenare in quel posto si era decisamente rivelata un’ottima idea. Stare sedute così vicine, aveva permesso ad entrambe le ragazze di sfiorarsi continuamente e di lasciarsi teneri baci a fior di labbra per tutta la cena. Era la prima volta che uscivano ma era come se quella fosse la normalità, la loro normalità.

Quando il proprietario del pub le aveva avvisate che di lì a poco avrebbe dovuto chiudere, le due ragazze avevano pagato e ringraziando erano uscite dal locale.

La neve cominciava ad attaccarsi al suolo e Clarke e Lexa affrettarono il passo per riavvicinarsi a casa, prima che la troppa neve le bloccasse. Sapevano bene che se avesse cominciato a nevicare davvero, in un attimo le strade sarebbero diventate impraticabili ed in mezzi avrebbero continuato i loro viaggi a fatica.

Si erano tenute per mano per tutto il tragitto, da quando erano uscite dalla metropolitana fino a casa di Clarke. Lexa aveva insistito per accompagnarla e adesso si trovavano davanti alla casa della bionda, una di fronte all’altra. Si trattava di un palazzo antico, non molto distante dal negozio della fotografa, che dava su un viale illuminato da dei piccoli lampioncini e tanti alberi a fare da cornice.

Clarke era in piedi sul primo dei cinque gradini che componevano la piccola scalinata che conduceva alla porta d’ingresso. Lexa di fronte a lei era sul marciapiede. Riuscivano a guardarsi perfettamente negli occhi, normalmente Clarke era un po’ più bassa della mora, l’altezza del gradino sul quale si trovava le permetteva di essere perfettamente occhi negli occhi.

Senza nessun preavviso la bionda si era avvicinata a Lexa e le aveva lasciato un bacio sulle labbra, le mani che avevano stretto con forza il bavero della giacca della mora, attirandola ancora più vicina a sé.

Lexa aveva risposto subito a quel tocco così caldo, lasciando correre le sue labbra su quelle di Clarke. La neve adesso stava scendendo con molta più irruenza rispetto a prima e stava comprendo le due ragazze che però sembravano non accorgersi assolutamente di quello che stava succedendo loro intorno.

Quando i nasi cominciarono ad essere ghiacciati le due ragazze si staccarono, rimanendo con le bocche vicine, i loro respiri a riscaldarle.

_ “dovresti entrare in casa o rischi seriamente di congelarti qui fuori” _ le disse Lexa che la stava tenendo ancorata a sé con le mani ferme sui suoi fianchi

“entro solo se tu vieni con me” le labbra di nuovo su quelle della mora _“non ti lascio andare a casa, nevica troppo forte”_

Le mani ad incorniciare il viso di Lexa e prima che la mora potesse controbattere aggiunse _“ so che stai per dire di no, ma dato che dove andare a cena l’hai deciso tu, io decido dove andare dopo cena. Quindi..adesso sali insieme a me prima di assiderarti”_

La sua non era una domanda. Prese Lexa per mano e la trascinò con sé. Varcarono la soglia del portone, salirono tre rampe di scale e si avvicinarono all’appartamento di Clarke.

La bionda recuperò le chiavi dalla borsa e, una volta aperta la porta, le due ragazze entrarono.

Lexa rimase affascinata da quel posto. Era caldo ed accogliente, così aperto e solare, proprio come era Clarke. E Lexa si trovò a sorridere a quel pensiero, cosa che non sfuggì alla bionda

_ “sta forse ridendo di me miss Woods?”  _ le disse mentre si toglieva il cappotto e lo lasciava sull’attaccapanni al lato della porta

_ “per niente..” _ Lexa adesso la stava abbracciando, il suo petto contro la schiena di Clarke, le mani a stringersi sul suo addome

_ “signorina Griffin pensavo solo che questa casa la rispecchia in pieno..” _ un bacio ad accarezzarle la guancia _“ è bellissima..proprio come te”_ un altro bacio, questa volta sul collo, uscì dalle labbra perfette di Lexa

_ “ti ringrazio..” _ la bocca di Clarke vicino all’orecchio della mora la fece rabbrividire _“e non hai ancora visto niente..”_

E dicendolo si allontanò dall’abbraccio di Lexa, non prima di averle lasciato un leggero bacio, un sopracciglio che si alzava maliziosamente in direzione della mora.

Aveva percorso la distanza che andava dalla porta di ingresso fino alla cucina ed aprendo il frigorifero stava guardando cosa ci fosse al suo interno

_ “ti va qualcosa da bere?..dunque c’è della birra, del vino o possiamo fare una tisana, un the..” _ non sentendo però risposta da parte di Lexa si era girata nella sua direzione e l’aveva trovata assorta ad ammirare i suoi quadri appesi alle pareti

_ “Lexa?” _ l’aveva chiamata allora e la mora si era girata immediatamente verso di lei

_ “si..scusa..un bicchiere di vino andrà benissimo” _ ed era ritornata immediatamente ad ammirare i quadri davanti a lei

Clarke aveva quindi versato in due bicchieri del vino bianco ed aveva raggiunto Lexa in salotto e dopo aver fatto un brindisi per suggellare quel momento ora si trovavano a fissarsi, occhi negli occhi, sorseggiando il vino.

_ “sono davvero belli..” _ disse Lexa rivolgendo nuovamente l’attenzione ai quadri

_ “alcuni sono miei..altri sono riproduzioni di quadri che amo..non posso pensare ad una casa senza arte a circondarla..di qualsiasi arte si tratti..” _ e poi continuò _“ quando sono arrivata in questa casa i quadri sono stati la prima cosa che ho messo. Non avevo neanche il letto, dormivo sul divano, ma alle pareti loro erano già lì”_ un piccola risata partì dalla sua bocca travolgendo anche Lexa

_ “adoro questo lato di te..l’avevo già notato quando ci siamo viste la prima volta all’università, ma più sto vicino a te e più lo vedo. La passione per il tuo lavoro, che non è solo un lavoro..è la tua vita. So cosa vuol dire avere qualcosa che ami così tanto da non poterne fare a meno” _ Lexa adesso si era avvicinata ad un piccolo quadro, appeso di fianco alla grande finestra che dava sul viale di ingresso del palazzo dal quale erano entrate poco prima.

_ “è lo stesso con la fotografia per me..lo è sempre stato..mi calma, mi completa, mi rappresenta”  _ gli occhi adesso fissi sulla finestra a guardare la neve che copiosa stava scendendo dal cielo.

Clarke aveva quindi appoggiato il suo bicchiere sul ripiano del camino poco distante da lei e si era avvicinata alla mora, con una mano le aveva preso il mento e aveva fatto girare la testa nella sua direzione.

Molto lentamente si era poi avvicinata e l’aveva baciata, voleva sentirla di nuovo vicina a sé, voleva la sua bocca sulla sua.

Le mani ancora sul suo viso e la lingua che perlustrava la bocca di Lexa in una danza che non riusciva a fermare, anzi..più baciava la ragazza davanti a lei più lo avrebbe voluto fare, ancora ed ancora. Tenendola stretta per i fianchi aveva poi cominciato ad indietreggiare portando con sé la mora e, quando con le gambe aveva trovato il divano situato al centro del salotto, ci si era lasciata cadere trascinando con lei anche Lexa, che adesso si trovava distesa sulla bionda.

Si guardarono per un istante, il respiro di entrambe si era immediatamente accorciato, le dita intrecciate le une nelle altre come a cercare di rimanere ancòrate a qualcosa che evitasse di farle annegare in quel mare di sensazioni che le stava travolgendo.

Con foga Clarke riprese a baciare la ragazza sopra di lei, le sue mani dal viso erano scese sul collo ed ora viaggiavano ai lati del busto della mora e si erano fermate sui suoi fianchi. Lexa teneva le sue mani ai lati della testa di Clarke, leggermente sollevata dalla bionda, ricambiando i suoi baci con altrettanta voglia. Sentiva che se Clarke avesse continuato così ancora per un po’ non si sarebbe più riuscita a fermare, la voglia che aveva di lei cresceva ad ogni tocco della bionda e la sua testa cominciava a girare.

_ “forse..forse..dovremmo rallentare” _ la voce di Lexa era uscita incerta, spezzata dagli ansiti che non riusciva più a trattenere

_ “perché..?perchè dovremmo rallentare?..a me sembra che stiamo andando pianissimo..” _ il sorriso malizioso che si disegnò sulla bocca di Clarke di certo non aiutò Lexa nel suo intento 

_ “voglio..voglio fare..” _ ma la voce di Lexa non era riuscita a portare a termine la frase, Clarke l’aveva baciata sul collo, mordicchiandola talmente forte che era sicura ci fosse rimasto il segno

_ “che cosa vuoi Lexa..?” _ il sussurro della voce di Clarke nell’orecchio della mora la fece trasalire

_ “voglio..fare le cose per bene con te..” _ e con enorme fatica si era staccata dalle labbra della bionda che ora, sotto di lei, la stava guardando adorante

_ “non voglio che sia una volta e via..sei..sei importante per me..non voglio che tu pensi che io voglia solo questo da te..” _ adesso Lexa aveva le mani ai lati della testa di Clarke e con le braccia distese la sovrastava, guardandola dritta negli occhi

_ “ti voglio..” _ era l’unica cosa che Clarke era riuscita a dire _“dio se ti voglio..”_ e con le mani aveva attirato Lexa vicino a sé dandole un bacio carico di tutti i sentimenti che provava per lei, che ancora non riusciva a dirle ma che voleva dimostrarle

_ “voglio tutto di te..” _ aveva aggiunto subito dopo, quando le loro labbra si erano leggermente staccate _“ ti voglio questa notte..domani mattina..domani sera e tutti i giorni a venire..”_ e un altro bacio era partito in direzione delle labbra della mora

_ “non è una volta e via..” _ di nuovo le labbra sulle sue _“ ti voglio qui..vicino a me”_ e mentre lo diceva aveva preso una mano di Lexa e l’aveva appoggiata sul suo petto, all’altezza del cuore.

A quel punto Lexa non aveva più resistito, si era fiondata sulle labbra di Clarke e l’aveva baciata con forza, le mani che avevano cominciato a viaggiare su tutto il suo corpo avevano risvegliato una passione che Lexa pensava si fosse completamente assopita. 

Clarke era ossigeno puro. La sua pelle, i suoi baci, le sue mani sul suo corpo erano come acqua fresca quando stai morendo di sete, erano come luce quando sei in una stanza buia e non riesci a trovare l’uscita. 

Si, lei era la luce. Quella luce che aveva riportato Lexa alla vita, che piano piano la stava guidando fuori da quel tunnel dal quale, da mesi, Lexa non era riuscita ad uscire.

Fecero l’amore lì, su quel divano, nel salotto di Clarke, in quella nottata innevata che aveva spalancato i loro cuori. 

Avevano mischiato i respiri, la pelle, i sussurri ed i gemiti. Si erano amate completamente, abbandonandosi ognuna nelle carezze dell’altra, facendo viaggiare le loro mani e le loro lingue come fossero un pennello intriso di colore che viaggia su un foglio immacolato.

Esauste, sfinite e soddisfatte si erano poi sistemate l’una nelle braccia dell’altra, abbracciandosi così forte che potevano sembrare un corpo unico ed erano rimaste così, ad assaporarsi quella sensazione di completezza che sentivano invadere i loro corpi.

I rumori della città arrivavano ovattati, il silenzio che la neve portava con sé era quasi surreale, ma il battito dei loro cuori, quello si che era reale, e adesso entrambe le ragazze lo potevano sentire chiaramente. Era come se ci fosse un unico cuore, in quel momento, che batteva allo stesso ritmo, alla stessa intensità. E mentre ascoltavano il suo ritmo e la sua cadenza, adesso così lenta e tranquilla, si addormentarono, la fronte di Clarke appoggiata a quella di Lexa, le labbra ad un soffio di distanza.

\---------

_ “Mammeeeeee..mammeeeeee!!!!” _ in lontananza la voce di Abby raggiunse le orecchie di Raven ed Anya che ancora dormivano

_ “mamme sveglia sveglia!!!” _ la piccola era entrata nella loro camera e stava saltando sul loro letto.

Le due ragazze ancora addormentate, vennero svegliate dalla piccola che piombò loro addosso, abbracciandole forte

_ “sveglia pigrone!!..dai dai..venite a vedere!” _ la piccola aveva preso le loro mani e stava cercando di tirarle giù dal letto

_ “ehi ehi fagottino..buongiorno anche a te..” _ Raven si stava stropicciando gli occhi ancora assonnati

_ “cosa c’è piccola?cosa dobbiamo vedere?” _ Anya si era messa seduta sul letto e guardava la piccola divertita

_ “guardate!!” _ ed Abby aveva raggiunto la finestra spalancando le tende

_ “la neve!!” _ ed un sorrisone si disegnò sulle labbra della loro bambina

Anya allora si era girata immediatamente verso Raven e mentre stava aspettando la sua reazione, che sapeva esattamente quale sarebbe stata, le dedicò un sorriso complice

_ “siiiiiiiii!!!!! La neve!!!!!!!!” _ Raven si era buttata supina sul letto con le braccia che si alzavano tese verso il soffitto _“ io adoro, adoro la neve!”_ e rimettendosi seduta aveva lasciato un bacio sulle labbra di Anya, si era fiondata giù dal letto ed era andata alla finestra dove Abby stava ancora guardando fuori.

Raggiunta la piccola l’aveva presa in braccio e le aveva fatto fare una giravolta, mentre le due avevano preso a ridere di gusto.

Anya vedendo quella scena aveva sentito il suo cuore gonfiarsi quasi fino a scoppiare..era impossibile essere più felice di così, era davvero impossibile essere ancora più innamorata di sua moglie di quanto non fosse, eppure sentiva di amarla ancora di più. Le guardò ancora un attimo, ridendo anche lei insieme a loro

_ “forza ragazze..tutte in cucina! Colazione e poi ci aspetta la missione pupazzo di neve!”  _ Anya era scesa dal letto e si stava mettendo una felpa e i pantaloni di una tuta pronta per andare in cucina a preparare la colazione per tutte

_ “quindi niente scuola oggi mamma?” _ chiese Abby, decisamente stranita

_ “esatto, niente scuola piccola..le strade saranno impraticabili, con questo tempo nessuno si muoverà da questa casa” _ un sorriso partì in direzione delle due ragazze che la stavano guardando come se fosse la cosa più bella del mondo

_ “siii!!! Evviva!! Vado a vestirmi!” _ disse Abby e trotterellando fuori dalla camera si era diretta verso la sua stanza

_ “la neve…che meraviglia An..c’è la neve..” _ Raven adesso la stava abbracciando tenendola stretta per la vita, le labbra che sfioravano quelle della moglie

_ “ già..lo so l’effetto che ti fa la neve” _ un bacio si adagiò sulle labbra di Raven

_ “ti ho chiesto di sposarmi sotto la neve” _ i nasi presero a sfiorarsi 

_ “me lo ricordo bene..” _ un sospiro sfuggì dalle labbra di Anya _“ti sposerei altre mille volte se questo significasse averti vicino a me tutti i giorni della mia vita”_

_ “ed io te lo chiederei altre mille volte” _ questa volta Raven la baciò con forza, le braccia che la stringevano forte e le lingue che danzavano nelle loro bocche

Staccandosi lentamente rimasero così, vicinissime, ancora per qualche istante

_ “forza..colazione e poi tutte fuori..oggi è tutto per noi” _ disse in un soffio Anya

_ “che meraviglia..se tutti i giorni potessero essere come questo..” _ disse Raven sulla bocca della moglie

_ “ basta solo volerlo..ed io lo voglio..” _ le rispose Anya baciandola sulla punta del naso

_ “ quanto ti amo..” _ un sorriso sognante si impossesso del bellissimo viso di Raven _“andiamo forza..o la piccola ci svuoterà il frigo!”_

E tenendosi per mano uscirono dalla loro camera. La giornata prometteva decisamente bene, se il buongiorno si vedeva dal mattino, quella giornata sarebbe stata a dir poco meravigliosa.


	9. cap.nine

Clarke si era svegliata nella penombra della sua stanza. Era sotto le coperte con il piumone tirato fin sopra la testa, un paio di pantaloni della tuta ed una maglietta a completare il suo abbigliamento notturno. 

In un attimo un flash della notte precedente si fece largo nella sua mente

_..la cena, la neve, Lexa, il divano, loro due che si baciavano e...facevano l’amore.. _

In un attimo si girò con la testa di lato a cercare la ragazza, ma l’unica cosa che trovò dall’altra parte fu il materasso vuoto, freddo, abbandonato da chissà quanto tempo

_..se n’era andata..Lexa se n’era andata. Non una parola, un biglietto, qualcosa..perchè?o non era mai successo e quel ricordo era solo frutto della sua immaginazione?..no no, era successo..era successo.. _

Si era quindi alzata dal letto, si era infilata una grossa felpa e a piccoli passi si era diretta verso il salotto. Di dormire non ne aveva proprio più voglia. Troppi pensieri agitavano la sua mente.

Quando oltrepassò però la porta del salotto, il respiro quasi le si bloccò. Lexa era in piedi, di fronte alla grande finestra del suo salotto, indossava solo un largo maglione, che Clarke riconobbe essere suo, che la copriva appena fin sotto i suoi slip, lasciandole scoperte le gambe. Con in mano la sua immancabile reflex, stava fotografando qualcosa al di là del vetro. Era completamente assorta, non si era neanche accorta di Clarke e del fatto che la bionda fosse lì ad osservarla. Era così bella che Clarke ci mise qualche minuto prima di parlare

_ “credevo te ne fossi andata..” _ la voce di Clarke arrivò inaspettatamente, talmente bassa che Lexa sentì immediatamente un brivido pervaderla

_ “non riuscivo a dormire..scusami.. non volevo svegliarti” _ Lexa si era girata verso Clarke, due occhi sinceri si pararono davanti a quelli della bionda

_ “facevo qualche foto..fuori ci sarà un metro di neve..è davvero uno spettacolo meraviglioso..” _

Clarke si era quindi avvicinata alla finestra e guardando fuori non aveva potuto far altro che sgranare gli occhi di fronte a quella meraviglia.

Gli alberi, le case, le macchine, la strada..era tutto imbiancato. Nessuno era ancora passato a spostare la neve, segno che dovesse essere davvero presto, il giorno ancora non aveva fatto capolino ad là della notte

“ _come mai non riuscivi a dormire?”_ gli occhi di Clarke erano puntati in quelli di Lexa

_ “non lo so..” _ la mora le si era avvicinata e le aveva lasciato un bacio sulle labbra e mentre aveva ancora la bocca sulla sua aggiunse _“buongiorno..”_ e un altro bacio si impossessò della labbra di Clarke

_ “..buongiorno a te..” _ le due ragazze adesso erano una di fronte all’altra, Clarke con le braccia intorno al collo di Lexa per tenere la mora ancora più vicina a sé _“e per la cronaca..non mi piace svegliarmi da sola..”_ un’espressione seria si impossessò del suo viso _“ho seriamente pensato che te ne fossi andata..”_ gli occhi bassi, puntati su un punto indefinito del pavimento

_ “non me ne sarei mai andata senza dirti qualcosa..” _ Lexa si era chinata leggermente e con le sue labbra su quelle di Clarke l’aveva fatta ritornare con lo sguardo alla sua altezza

_ “dormivi così bene..non ho voluto svegliarti..” _ gli occhi adesso erano di nuovo dentro a quelli di Clarke _“giuro che la prossima volta mi troverai lì quando aprirai i tuoi meravigliosi occhi azzurri..”_ e un altro bacio si insinuò tra le labbra della bionda

_ “..la prossima volta?..signorina Woods non è un pochino troppo sicura di sé?cosa le fa dire che ci sarà una prossima volta?”  _ il tono malizioso di Clarke fece sorridere Lexa che la guardava adesso con aria di sfida

_ “ professoressa Griffin sono certissima che ci sarà una prossima volta..lei non può resistermi, questo ormai lo abbiamo capito..” _

_ “ah si??..è così..?crede davvero che non sappia resisterle?” _ un finto sguardo di stupore aleggiava sul viso della bionda

_ “esatto..credo proprio questo..” _ e mentre Lexa lo diceva, una mano era partita, scendendo lungo tutto il busto della bionda e si era andata ad insinuare sul tessuto dei pantaloni della tutta di Clarke, esattamente in mezzo alle sue gambe

A quel contatto la ragazza aveva sospirato forte, colta alla sprovvista dall’audacia di Lexa che per un attimo l’aveva completamente spiazzata

_ “..questo..questo..è sleale..” _ era riuscita a dire Clarke, la voce che cominciava ad uscire incerta, il respiro che si faceva leggermente più corto

_ “non è sleale..ti dimostro solo che ho ragione..” _ la mano di Lexa adesso aveva cominciato ad accarezzare Clarke sempre più insistentemente. Le labbra delle due ragazze erano ad un soffio di distanza, Lexa le parlava direttamente dentro alla sua bocca

_ “se..se..fai così..non vale..” _ un gemito era uscito dalla bocca di Clarke, mentre Lexa aveva cominciato a far scendere i suoi pantaloni ed ora la accarezzava con la mano direttamente a contatto con il suo intimo

_ “non smettere..oddio..non smettere” _ Clarke boccheggiava adesso, il tocco di Lexa era morbido e perfetto, riusciva a sentirlo direttamente dentro al suo cuore

_ “non ci penso neanche a smettere..” _ un leggero sussurro lasciò la bocca di Lexa _“voglio sentirti Clarke..voglio sentirti sulle mie mani”_

Abbassando velocemente l’intimo della bionda aveva quindi affondato le sue dita in quel mare sconfinato e l’aveva fatta sua. Adesso c’erano solo gli ansiti e i gemiti delle due ragazze che riempivano la stanza, Clarke aveva abbandonato ogni freno e si era lasciata completamente andare contro Lexa che aveva continuato la sua dolce tortura fino a quando non aveva sentito la bionda gridare un’ultima volta per poi rilassarsi fra le sue braccia

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, Clarke cercando di recuperare un minimo di fiato e Lexa abbracciandola forte per calmare quel tremore che l’aveva scossa fino a qualche istante prima

_ “..visto..cosa ti avevo detto..?”  _ Lexa puntò gli occhi in quelli di Clarke che adesso sembravano di un azzurro decisamente più scuro del solito _“non puoi resistermi..”_ e con un sorriso giocoso l’aveva baciata, la lingua a danzare nella sua bocca

Clarke a quel punto le aveva dato una leggerissima spinta e poi l’aveva subito ripresa, le mani ad incorniciare il viso di Lexa e le parole che le stavano per uscire ad un niente di distanza dalla ragazza che aveva di fronte

_ “..hai giocato sporco..molto sporco..” _ un bacio si stampò sulle labbra di Lexa _“ma ti farò vedere che so giocare benissimo anche io a questo gioco..”_ e l’aveva baciata di nuovo, con più foga adesso, con ancora più irruenza

_ “non vedo l’ora..” _ Lexa a quel punto la stava guardando come si guarda la cosa più bella del mondo, assaporandosi quello che sarebbe successo di li a poco

Clarke l’aveva quindi condotta in camera e lì, le avrebbe dimostrato che le sue non erano soltanto parole..

\---------

Qualche giorno dopo…

_ “ehi Echo, puoi avvisare cortesemente mia moglie che tarderò di dieci minuti? Dobbiamo vederci a pranzo ma ho un impegno inderogabile e sono già in ritardo” _ Raven stava recuperando il suo cappotto e l’immancabile ventiquattrore mentre di fretta usciva dal suo ufficio

_ “certo miss Reyes, l’avverto subito” _ e senza aspettare oltre aveva preso il telefono, pronta a mettersi in contatto con il giudice Forrest

_ “ti ringrazio” _ e mentre Raven quasi di corsa lasciava la stanza aggiunse _“ah ed Echo..chiamami Raven, ok?”_ ed un bellissimo sorriso si disegnò sul volto dell’avvocato”

_ “ok miss Rey..cioè volevo dire Raven..” _

_ “brava ragazza! ..e dopo la telefonata vai a pranzo anche tu..basta lavorare, l’ufficio sarà ancora qui quando tornerai..” _ e con un occhiolino in direzione della sua segretaria Raven uscì dall’ufficio, direzione 47° piano..

Erano giorni che non faceva che pensarci..giorni che vagliava tutte le opzioni, che cercava un qualsiasi tipo di appiglio a cui aggrapparsi per trovare una soluzione al caso Murphy. Non toccava a lei risolverlo, lo sapeva bene, ma vedere Anya così presa e demoralizzata a riguardo aveva scatenato qualcosa dentro lei. 

Sapeva che quello che stava per fare era sbagliato, che si sarebbe potuta mettere in seri guai, che era un azzardo, un affronto in piena regola. Ma doveva farlo..lei doveva fare qualcosa e quella era l’unica soluzione che pensava avrebbe portato qualche risultato.

Era sempre stata così Raven. Sin da quando era piccola. Odiava le ingiustizie, le angherie, il forte che si rifà sul debole solo perché sa di poterlo fare. Aveva scelto giurisprudenza proprio per questo suo bisogno di proteggere quello che era giusto, di far vincere la giustizia anche quando la strada sembrava impossibile da percorrere e qualche volta si era anche messa nei guai per questo. Non aveva però mai rinunciato e anche in questo caso le cose non erano diverse.

Voleva giustizia per Costia, per la sua famiglia e per tutti quelli che avevano sofferto per questa tragedia. E poi voleva giustizia nei confronti dell’imputato. Non poteva farla franca così, di nuovo il forte che vince sul debole perché ha i mezzi per ingannare e truffare. 

No, non poteva permetterlo. 

E con la testa piena di questi pensieri aveva percorso tutto il grande corridoio del 47° piano del palazzo di giustizia ed ora si trovava davanti ad una porta. La targhetta ad indicare il nome del proprietario di quell’ufficio le balzò subito agli occhi“Avv. Blake Bellamy – Penalista” e un moto di rabbia si impossessò di Raven.

Mise una mano sulla maniglia della porta, cercando in tutti i modi di tornare calma. Doveva giocare bene le sue carte o tutto sarebbe stato vano.

Quando il respiro tornò regolare bussò tre volte alla porta e senza aspettare l’ok per entrare spalancò l’uscio ed entrò richiudendoselo alle spalle.

_ “uuuoohh avvocato Reyes..quale onore!” _ il ragazzo era seduto alla sua scrivania e appena vide Raven lanciò distrattamente la penna che aveva in mano sul ripiano davanti a lui e si accomodò con la schiena appoggiata alla sua grande sedia girevole.

_ “cosa posso fare per lei quest’oggi?” _ un sorriso di sfida si riversò sulla ragazza di fronte

_ “basta cavolate..dobbiamo parlare..”  _


End file.
